


The Sacrifice Of Merman Prince

by Lovely_Yacchan



Category: GDC - Fandom, MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GDC, MDZS - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Yacchan/pseuds/Lovely_Yacchan
Summary: "Aku mencintainya""Jauh di dasar hatiku aku sangat mengiginkannya""Wei Ying, kau mengubah ku""Tolong kembali padaku"





	1. Chapter I

Angin laut berhembus kencang meniup rambut panjangnya. Seseorang berdiri di tebing dengan tatapan kosong, seperti tak ada semangat hidup di matanya.

 

"Aaaaaaa.........." Lan Wangji berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

 

Perlahan ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju bibir tebing.

 

Daaaassshhhh, suara tanah dan bebatuan terjatuh ke bawah. Lan Wangji menghentikan langkahnya.

 

Di bawah langit senja ia menatap kosong ke arah ombak yang datang dan pergi di bawah tebing. Ia telah kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya syok dan sangat sedih.

 

"Mereka semua menyalahkan ku" Lan Wangji mulai terisak.

 

"Ayah, Ibu... aku ingin bertemu kalian. Aku akan menyusul kalian. Tunggu aku, aku akan datang" air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya.

 

Ia menarik napas dalam dan dalam. Merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Lan Wangji menutup matanya, ia tersenyum getir dan seketika menjatuhkan diri dari tebing.

 

Blub, blub, blub suara gelembung udara yang tercipta dari hembusan napasnya yang mulai terbenam semakin dalam.

 

"Anak yang malang"

 

"Kasihan sekali dia"

 

"Padahal dia belum lama kembali"

 

"Ini salahmu, kalau saja mereka tidak pergi menjemputmu, mereka tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini"

 

Suara –suara itu terus tenrngiang-ngiang di telinganya, membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

 

* * *

 

Sebulan yang lalu.

 

Lan Wangji perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur, dan kepalanya terasa sakit.

 

"Wangji, kau sudah sadar" suara Lan Xichen memanggilnya.

 

"Xiong Zhang, ini dimana?"

 

"Kita di rumah sakit, bagaimana perasaanmu" tanya Lan Xichen cemas.

 

"Kepala ku terasa sakit" Lan Wangji memegang kepalanya.

 

"Berbaringlah" kata Lan Xichen.

 

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

"Kau koma"

 

"Koma, bagaimana bisa" Lan Wangji tersentak.

 

"Ini sudah hampir sebulan semenjak kecelakaan itu"

 

"Kecelakaan, kecelakaan apa? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali"

 

"Ayah, Ibu dimana mereka" Lan Wangji bergegas hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Tetapi Lan Xichen menghentikannya.

 

"Wangji, tenanglah. Kau baru saja bangun dari koma"

 

Lan Wangji tidak mendengarkannya.

 

"Aku mau bertemu ayah dan ibu. Dimana mereka?" Lan Wangji mulai mengamuk dan hilang kendali.

 

"Wangji, Wangji, tenanglah. Dokter, dokter..." teriak Lan Xichen.

 

Dokter dan perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 

"Aku ingat sekarang, waktu itu, waktu itu mereka datang menjemputku, dan, dan" suara Lan Wangji terputus-putus.

 

"Aku mau bertemu ayah dan ibu" Lan Wangji terus mengamuk. Sesaat kemudian dia menjadi tenang.

 

Jarum ditarik dari lengannya. Lan Xichen kembali membaringkan Lan Wangji di tempat tidurnya.

 

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi paman, dan memberitahukan hal ini" gumam Lan Xichen.

 

Lan Xichen menatap ke arah Lan Wangji yang kini kembali terbaring lagi. Dia tidak tega melihat kondisi adiknya yang sekarang. Terlebih setelah kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua mereka.

 

Waktu itu, ayah dan ibunya pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput Lan Wangji yang baru saja kembali dari Qishan. Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi, mereka mengalami kecelakaan sekembalinya dari bandara.

 

Mobil mereka terlibat tabrakan dengan truk barang yang hilang kendali. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal, satu-satunya yang selamat hanya Lan Wangji yang duduk di bangku belakang.

 

Mendengar tubuh kedua orang tuanya hancur karena kecelakaan itu, hati Lan Xichen remuk dan syok seketika. Terlebih Lan Wangji mengalami koma hampir sebulan lamanya dan baru saja tersadar hari ini. Namun, ia tidak menyangka Lan Wangji akan mengamuk seperti itu ketika terbangun.

 

Suara langkah seseorang datang dengan terburu-buru menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Pintu terbuka, dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Disana Lan Xichen sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Lan Wangji.

 

"Xichen, bagaimana keadaan Wangji" nada Lan iren cemas.

 

"Dia sedang istirahat"

 

"Apa kau memberitahunya soal ayah dan ibu kalian" tanya Lan Qiren.

 

Lan Xichen menggelengkan kepala.

 

"Bagus, sebaiknya jangan beritahu dulu sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih" pinta Lan Qiren.

 

"Baik, paman" Lan Xichen mengiyakan.

 

Seminggu kemudian, kondisi Lan Wangji mulai membaik dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di Gusu ia langsung menuju aula leluhur.

 

Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Potret ayah dan ibunya terpampang dengan beberapa dupa yang masih menyala dan beberapa persembahan.

 

Lan Wangji terduduk dan menangis dalam diam.

 

Beberapa hari setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, mulai terdengar desas-desus di cloud recesses. Mendengarnya membuat Lan Wangji frustasi. Desas-desus itu mengatakan bahwa Lan Wangji adalah penyebab pemimpin sekte, Qiheng Jun yang tak lain adalah ayah Lan Wangji meninggal.

 

Puncaknya ketika rapat untuk memilih pemimpin sekte berikutnya. Lan Wangji sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua tetua dan paman-pamannya disana menyalahkan dirinya. Mereka mengatakan jika bukan karena menjemput Lan Wangji, pemimpin sekte tidak akan berakhir tragis seperti itu. 

 

Meski Lan Qiren membela Lan Wangji mati-matian,mereka tetap saja menyalahkan Lan Wangji atas kejadian itu.

 

Mendengar hal itu, Lan Wangji langsung keluar dari ruang rapat dan kabur dari rumah saat itu juga, dan sekarang ia berakhir di tempat ini.

 

Ingatannya tentang kejadian itu membuat kepalanya berdengung lagi. Lan Wangji membuka matanya, ia merasakan ada yang mendekat. Namun, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Andai kata itu hiu atau hewan buas lainnya ia tidak akan mempersoalkannya. Ia tak keberatan jika hewan itu memakannya, karena ia memang ingin semuanya berakhir.

 

Lan Wangji menutup matanya lagi, suasana seketika menjadi hening.

 

* * *

 

Tess, tess, tess terdengar suara tetesan air. Beberapa mengenai wajah Lan Wangji yang membuatnya terbangun dan sadar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Ia melihat seseorang sedang memandangnya saat ini.

 

"Wuuuaaa" Lan Wangji bangun seketika membuat sosok itu terkejut dan melarikan diri ke dalam air.

 

"Dimana aku" gumam Lan Wangji sambil memegang kepalanya sedikit sakit.

 

Dia memutar pandangannya, dia sekarang sedang berada di dalam sebuah gua yang cukup besar dengan beberapa kolam di sekitarnya.

 

"Siapa disana" Lan Wangji mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara aneh.

 

Seseorang muncul dari balik batu, hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya saja.

 

"Kau, apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

Sosok itu sepertinya ketakutan, dan kembali bersembunyi.

 

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu"

 

Sosok itu memunculkan kembali kepalanya di balik batu seperti ragu-ragu.

 

"A... ha ha.. a.. aha" sosok itu tersenyum riang.

 

"Hei apa yang kau tertawakan" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"Aku kira aku sudah mati. Tapi kau malah menyelamatkanku, padahal aku memang berniat untuk mati tadi" lanjutnya.

 

Sosok itu terdiam dan menghilang lagi. Lan Wangji memutar mata mencarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba,

 

"Wuaaa" Lan Wangji terkejut, tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul dari dalam kolam membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

 

"kyaa.... Kyaaa...." teriak sosok itu tertawa riang.

 

"Kau ini aneh sekali" Lan Wangji mengangkat alisnya sebelah tanpa sadar ia sedikit tersenyum.

 

"Kau, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku"

 

Sosok itu tak menjawab, kini ia membenamkan diri ke dalam kolam lagi dan hanya menyisakan setengah kepalanya menciptakan beberapa gelembung udara karena tiupannya. Lan Wangji memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat.

 

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi"

 

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening kembali.

 

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

Sosok itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lan Wangji menatapnya aneh.

 

"Hei mau berapa lama kau ada di dalam sana, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Lan Wangji membuka pakaiannya yang basah dan memerasnya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan air. Setelah itu ia meletakkannya di atas batu.

 

Lan Wangji mendekati sosok yang masih dengan setia berendam di air dan membuat gelembung itu.

 

"Naiklah, jika kau terus disana kau akan sakit" Lan wangji menarik lengan sosok itu. Ia berontak, menolak untuk naik, dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, tenaga Lan Wangji lebih kuat dan dapat menariknya keluar sekaligus dalam satu tarikan.

 

"Whopsss" Lan Wangji kehilangan pijakannya.

 

"Woaaaa...." Ia terpeleset dengan sosok itu menimpanya.

 

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lan Wangji menggosok belakang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena terbentur.

 

"Aaaunnnggggg aaaaauuuuunnggg auungggg" suara sosok itu seperti ketakutan, badannya juga sedikit bergetar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 

Lan Wangji tertegun, matanya melebar melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. 

 

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. sebelumnya Lan Wangji tidak memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok itu, karena mereka berjauhan dan kondisi gua yang kurang pencahayaan.

 

Namun kini semua tampak jelas. Terdapat beberapa sisik di tubuhnya. Sirip di lengannya, jari-jarinya memiliki selaput seperti kaki itik, telinganya juga terlihat aneh.

 

Lan Wangji semakin syok ketika melihat kebawah. Disana terlihat sosok ini tidak memiliki kaki, tapi sebuah ekor seperti ikan. Ekor berwarna merah cerah itu dikibaskan beberapa kali. Sosok yang dia tarik dari kolam bukanlah manusia.

 

"Ah maaf" Lan Wangji menurunkannya dari atas tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke samping dengan pelan.

 

Ia telah banyak membaca buku tentang manusia setengah ikan atau yang dikenal dengan sebutan duyung. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Ia pikir itu hanya mitos di dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan para tetua.

 

Duyung biasanya diidentikkan dengan sosok perempuan yang cantik. Namun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini, Lan Wangji berpikir sejenak.

 

"Dengan wajahnya yang kecil dan bibir mungil ia terlihat sangat cantik, terlebih dengan rambut hitam panjang, semakin menambah kecantikannya" gumam Lan Wangji. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah ekor yang berwarna merah yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan air.

 

"Hmmmm bagaimana aku tau dari sana, bagian itu malah sangat mirip ikan. Aku juga tidak yakin dia apakah memiliki benda seperti itu" Lan Wangji berpikir keras. Matanya beralih ke atas, pandangannya terhenti menatap ke arah dada.

 

"Ah... dadanya datar, berarti dia seorang pria" gumam Lan Wangji.

 

Melihat dirinya di tatap, sosok itu berbalik menatapnya. Melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali hingga membuat Lan Wangji Tersadar.

 

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Lan Wangji memalingkan wajah karena malu.

 

"Kya... ha ha ha" sosok itu tertawa riang.

 

"Apa kau tinggal disini" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

Sosok itu mengangguk dengan senyuman.

 

"Aku Lan Wangji, kau bisa memanggilku Lan Zhan" Lan Wangji mengulurkan tangan.

 

Merasa heran sosok itu memandanginya sesaat, menyilangkan tangan dan menggaruk dagunya seperti sedang berpikir.

 

Tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan Lan Wangji dengan kedua tangan berselaputnya. Memainkannya dengan mengangkat ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia terlihat begitu senang.

 

"Hei hentikan" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

Sosok itu melepaskan tangannya.

 

"Kau, siapa nama mu?"

 

Sosok itu terdian sesaat, kemudian bersuara.

 

"Ei Ing"

 

"Ah apa?"

 

"Ei Ing" ucapnya lagi.

 

"Apakah mungkin dia memiliki kelainan" pikir Lan Wangji dalam hati.

 

"Ei Ing, Ei Ing, maksudmu... Wei Ying" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"Mn" sosok itu mengangguk.

 

"Wei Ying, senang berkenalan dengan mu. Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" Lan Wangji tersenyum.

 

"Wei Ying, boleh aku meminta tolong?" lanjut Lan Wangji.

 

Wei Ying menatapnya.

 

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa kembali, apa aku boleh tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu?"

 

Wei Ying mengangguk dan tersenyum.

 

"Kau baik sekali, terimakasih" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"E.. i... ma.. a.. ih" Wei Ying menirukan suara Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji tersenyum melihatnya.

 

* * *

 

Wei Ying sangat baik. Selain telah menyelamatkan Lan Wangji, dia juga mengijinkan Lan Wangji tinggal untuk sementara disana, ia sering membawakan Lan Wangji makanan. Meskipun kebanyakan hal yang dibawanya berupa makanan hasil laut.

 

Ada hal lucu yang selalu membuat Lan Wangji tertarik dengan Wei Ying. Setiap kali dia membawa makanan berupa ikan pada Lan Wangji, ekpresinya selalu aneh. Seperti antara takut, sedih, dan kesal.

 

Takut ketika melihat Lan Wangji mulai memotong-motong ikan itu. Sedih ketika melihat ikan itu tak bergerak lagi. Dan kesal ketika Lan Wangji mulai membakarnya. Lan Wangji cukup tertarik dengan hal itu. Dia berpikir mungkin Wei Ying merasa dirinya adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka, maksudnya ikan.

 

Namun, pada akhirnya ia justru ikut memakan ikan yang dibakar Lan Wangji dengan lahap.

 

"Wei Ying, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau kanibal juga" Lan Wangji mencoba menggodanya.

 

"Aku... aku..." Wei Ying terbata-bata dengan setengah ikan di mulutnya.

 

"Tidak, bukan kanibal" Wei Ying melanjutkan memakan ikannya.

 

"Kalau begitu ..... aku bisa memakan yang itu juga?" Lan Wangji mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik ekor berwarna merah itu.

 

Wei Ying tertegun, ikan di mulutnya terjatuh. Dia memandang Lan Wangji dengan waspada.

 

"Tidak, i... ini... ini bukan ikan" Wei Ying mempuotkan bibirnya sambil meringkuk memegangi ekornya, lucu sekali. Lan Wangji yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan senyuman dan tawanya sendiri.

 

Wei Ying sekarang sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lan Wangji selalu mengajarinya cara berbicara. Wei Ying bukannya memiliki kelainan seperti dugaan Lan Wangji di awal, hanya saja dia memang tidak bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Bukan berarti dia tak mengerti bahasa manusia sama sekali.

 

Dia hanya kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya. Buktinya, jika dia memang tak mengerti bahasa manusia, dia tidak mungkin paham dengan ucapan Lan Wangji waktu pertama kali bertemu.

 

Setelah sekian lama berada di dalam gua, tiba-tiba Lan Wangji teringat akan rumahnya. Sudah berapa lama ia berada di gua bersama Wei Ying, dia tak pernah menghitungnya.

 

"Lan Zhan" suara Wei Ying membuyarkan lamunannya.

 

"Mn ada apa?"

 

"Apa kau tidak merindukan rumah"

 

Pertanyaan Wei Ying membuat Lan Wangji tertegun sejenak.

 

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, apa kau mengusirku dari sini?"

 

"A.... a... bukan begitu"

 

"Ha ha, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku rindu rumah. Terutama kakak dan paman ku. Mereka selalu ada setiap kali aku butuh dan selalu membelaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukan mereka" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" nada Wei Ying terdengar sedih.

 

Lan Zhan memandanginya sesaat yang terlihat muram. Dia memainkan jari telunjuknya, memutarnya bergantian beberapa kali. Lan Wangji menghela napas kemudian berkata.

 

"Wei Ying, ikutlah denganku" Lan Wangji tersenyum. Mata Wei Ying berbinar sesaat mendengar hal itu, namun kemudian kembali murung.

 

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

Wei Ying menatap Lan Wangji, kemudian beralih memandang ekornya. Lan Wangji paham maksudnya.

 

"Oh ekormu"

 

Wei Ying menganggukkan kepalanya.

 

"Tunggu" Lan Wangji kemudian membentuk pola dengan tangannya. Menggigit salah satu jarinya sampai mngeluarkan darah, kemudian menulis sesuatu di telapak tanganya. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkannya ke ekor Wei Ying, ada kilatan cahaya muncul dari sana.

 

"Lan Zhan kau sedang apa" tanya Wei Ying penasaran.

 

"Sudah selesai" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"Apanya" Wei Ying terheran.

 

"Mungkin ini terlihat seperti ekor, tapi di penglihatan orang lain, mereka akan melihatnya seperti kaki manusia" 

 

Mata Wei Ying bersinar lagi.

 

"Tapi ini hanya bertahan tiga hari, jadi setiap tiga hari aku harus memperbaharui mantranya" lanjut Lan Wangji.

 

"Tapi Lan Zhan" Wei Ying menggaruk pipinya.

 

"Mn, kenapa"

 

"Airnya" kata Wei Ying singkat.

 

"Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu" jawab Lan Wangji.

 

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Kapan kita berangkat" tanya Wei Ying dengan semangat.

 

"Besok" jawab Lan Wangji.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya.

 

"Lan Zhan kau sudah siap"

 

"Mn" jawabnya singkat.

 

"Lewat mana kita pergi"

 

"Disana" Wei Ying menunjuk salah satu kolam.

 

"Baiklah, ayo" Lan Wangji hendak berdiri, tetapi Wei Ying menahannya, menarik salah satu ujung baju Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji duduk kembali.

 

"Tunggu dulu, pejamkan matamu"

 

Tanpa bertanya Lan Wangji memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang terasa sejuk mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Lan Wangji mencoba membuka matanya. Syok, dia tersentak, Wei Ying menciumnya.

 

 

 

 

"Sudah selesai, ayo" ucap Wei Ying.

 

"We... Wei Ying, tadi itu a.. apa" suara Lan Wangji terbata-bata.

 

"Mn, apa. Aku memberimu sedikit udara" jawabnya dengan polos.

 

"U... udara?" Lan Wangji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 

"Iya udara. Aku lupa memberitahu mu, kalau sekarang kita berada di bagian terdalam jurang laut. Arus di luar sangat kuat, jika aku tidak memberimu udara milikku, aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan sampai di permukaan" papar Wei Ying.

 

"O...o.. oh begitu ternyata" balas Lan Wangji dengan terbata-bata.

 

"Padahal tadi itu ciuman pertamaku" ucap Lan Wangji dalam hati, sembari memegang wajahnya yang terasa menghangat. Mereka masuk ke salah satu kolam bersiap untuk keluar.

 

"Lan Zhan, kau siap"

 

"Mn" Lan Wangji mengangguk. Wei Ying menggenggam tangan Lan Wangji erat. Mereka mulai keluar dari dalam gua dan benar saja begitu melewati mulut gua langsung terasa arus yang begitu kuat, bahkan sangat kuat.

 

Meskipun begitu, Lan Wangji tidak merasa sesak sama sekali. Ternyata udara yang diberikan Wei Ying benar-benar membuatnya bisa bernapas dalam air. Mereka terus berenang melawan arus dan mencoba keluar dari jurang.

 

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar. Wei Ying masih memegang tangan Lan Wangji. Sesaat Lan Wangji melihat ke belakang. Arus di jurang itu begitu kuat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Wei Ying selalu berjuang setiap kali pergi mencarikan makanan untuknya. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan menyesal yang timbul dalam dirinya, sebelum sebuah ketukan jari Wei Ying menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

 

Wei Ying menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Lan Wangji menoleh, matanya melebar seakan tak percaya. Itu begitu menakjubkan, ikan warna-warni dalam berbagai ukuran, terumbu karang berbagai bentuk, dan cahaya matahari yang menembus melewati air. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

 

Lan Wangji tidak menyangka ada tempat seindah ini di bawah laut. Wei Ying mengajaknya berkeliling, bermain dengan ikan-ikan dan memetik beberapa buah yang tumbuh di dalam air.

 

Lan Wangji menatap Wei Ying, Wei Ying tersenyum padanya. perlahan hatinya mulai tenang. Dia bersyukur waktu itu dia tidak mati. Dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Wei Ying yang begitu baik padanya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 

Sementara Wei Ying masih mengajaknya berkeliling. Lan Wangji diam-diam memperhatikan Wei Ying. Tiba-tiba terasa debaran aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya juga kembali menghangat.

 

"Lan Zhan kita sebentar lagi sampai" suara Wei Ying mengejutkannya.

 

"Mn" jawabnya singkat. Mereka terus berenang bersama menuju ke permukaan.

 

* * *

 

To be continued...

 


	2. Chapter II

Lan Xichen duduk di meja kerjanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya disatukan mengepal menyangga kepalanya di atas meja. Beberapa kali terdengar tarikan napas yang cukup berat darinya.

 

Ceklak suara pintu dibuka.

 

"Xichen, bagaimana perkembangan saat ini, apa ada kabar tentang Wangji?" tanya Lan Qiren. Lan Xichen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

 

"Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu, kita sudah melakukan pencarian ke berbagai tempat. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada hasil. Para tetua sialan itu juga sudah keterlaluan" Lan Qiren memukul meja.

 

"Paman tenanglah"

 

"Wangji masih sangat muda, dan mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kecelakaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditebak, itu bukan salah Wangji. Jika memang langit berkehendak bagaimana bisa kita menentang" nada suara Lan Qiren marah.

 

"Aku berharap Wangji baik-baik saja saat ini. Jika memang, jika memang dia sudah meninggal, setidaknya kita dapat menemukan jenazahnya agar dapat dimakamkan dengan layak" suara Lan Xichen terputus-putus.

 

"Ya, aku juga berharap demikian" balas Lan Qiren.

 

Tok, tok, tok, pintu diketuk dengan agak keras.

 

"Tuan, tuan, tuan" suara seseorang terdengar buru-buru.

 

"Masuklah" jawab Lan Xichen.

 

"Hah hah hah tuan... tuan... itu... ada" seorang pelayan terengah-engah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 

"Tenanglah, ada apa terburu-buru seperti itu" ucap Lan Qiren.

 

"HanGuang Jun, HanGuang Jun" suaranya terputus-putus.

 

"Ada apa dengan Wangji, apa kalian sudah mendapat kabar" tanya Lan Xichen.

 

"Tidak tuan, tapi HanGuang Jun, HanGuang Jun"

 

"Berbicaralah yang jelas" Lan Qiren terdengar marah.

 

"HanGuang Jun telah kembali"

 

"Apa" Lan Xichen langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan terkejut, dia bergegas keluar ketika mendengar hal itu.

 

* * *

 

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar berwarna serba putih. Seseorang keluar dari dalam taksi, kemudian menuju bagasi.

 

"Tuan, biar saya bantu" ucap sang sopir mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda dan meletakkannya di samping pintu belakang taksi.

 

"Terimakasih" ucap orang itu. Dia kembali ke dalam taksi menghampiri sesorang yang masih duduk di dalam.

 

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai" Dia menggendong dan mengeluarkan orang itu dari dalam taksi dengan pelan, kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

 

"Lan Zhan, apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Wei Ying yang tercengang melihat rumah yang ada di depannya. Gerbang rumah itu cukup tinggi dengar berhiaskan ukiran yang sangat indah.

 

"Mn" jawab Lan Wangji singkat. Ia mulai mendorong kursi roda itu dan menuju gerbang. Lan Wangji berhenti sebentar, dia menatap ke arah layar kecil yang berada di sisi tembok gerbang.

 

"Tunggu sebentar" Lan Wangji berjalan menuju layar itu dan memencet tombol.

 

"Siapa disana? Ada perlu apa?" suara seseorang muncul dari layar.

 

"Buka" ucap Lan Wangji singkat.

 

"Tuan muda" suara orang itu kaget, dan kemudian bergegas.

 

Pintu gerbang yang besar terbuka secara otomatis.

 

"Woaaahhhh" Wei Ying terkagum melihatnya. Pemandangan di dalam gerbang tak kalah menakjubkan. Sebuah taman yang luas dan indah beserta bangunan utama yang begitu megah berwarna putih, ditopang dengan pilar-pilar besar.

 

Beberapa orang yang melihat kedatangan mereka seperti terkejut dan kemudian beberapa dari mereka berlari menuju ke dalam rumah yang besar itu.

 

"HanGuang Jun telah kembali"

 

"HanGuang Jun telah kembali"

 

"HanGuang Jun telah kembali" suara itu terdengar beberapa kali. Wajah dari beberapa orang seperti terlihat bahagia, namun ada beberapa yang sepertinya terlihat tidak senang.

 

"Lan Zhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" tanya Wei Ying sedikit heran dengan situasi aneh itu.

 

"Bukan apa-apa, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi" jawab Lan Wangji terlihat sedikit muram. Dia terus berjalan mendorong kursi roda itu. Tepat ketika mencapai pintu masuk, pintu terbuka dan dua orang keluar dengan terburu-buru menghampirinya.

 

"Didi" teriak salah seorang dari mereka kemudian langsung memeluk Lan Wangji.

 

"Xiong Zhang" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, kau dari mana saja selama ini? kami sangat khawatir" mata Lan Xichen berkaca-kaca.

 

"Aku hanya pergi menenangkan diri" jawab Lan Wangji.

 

"Xichen, biarkan adikmu istirahat dulu. Dia baru saja kembali" Lan Qiren menyela.

 

"Ah benar. Ayo masuk" kata Lan Xichen. Mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan. Lan Wangji kembali mendorong kursi roda di depannya.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong, Didi. Tidak biasanya kau membawa seseorang pulang ke rumah seperti ini. Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik hari ini" Lan Xichen tersenyum melirik ke arah Wei Ying yang sedari tadi terdiam.

 

"Xiong Zhang, aku mau langsung ke kamar. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini nanti" ucap Lan Wangji datar.

 

"Ah tentu saja" Lan Xichen terlihat sedikit sedih ketika menerima tanggapan dingin dari adiknya itu.

 

Lan Wangji berjalan memasuki kamar membawa Wei Ying bersamanya meninggalkan Lan Xichen dan Lan Qiren di belakang.

 

Brakkk, Lan Wangji menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit kasar.

 

"Paman, sepertinya Wangji masih marah dengan kejadian waktu itu" ucap Lan Xichen dengan nada muram.

 

"Hmmmm... kita biarkan saja dia dulu. Aku sangat mengerti dengan sikapnya seperti itu. Tuduhan yang diajukan kepadanya waktu itu, tentu saja tak akan dia lupakan dengan mudah" Lan Qiren menepuk pundak Lan Xichen.

 

"Hmmmmm" Lan Xichen menghela napas dengan berat.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong paman, kenapa Wangji membawa gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya dan bukan ke kamar tamu. Itu tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, yang menghindari kontak fisik terlebih dengan seorang gadis" ucapan Lan Xichen membuat keduanya tersentak. Keduanya saling memandang dengan wajah kaget.

 

* * *

 

"Wei Ying, kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Lan Wangji, menatap Wei Ying yang terlihat lemas. Dia tidak sempat memperhatikannya sedari tadi karena suasana hatinya memburuk ketika memasuki rumah.

 

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sepertinya aku butuh lebih banyak air sekarang" Wei Ying mencoba tersenyum. Namun kondisinya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

 

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu" Lan Wangji kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menghidupakan keran untuk mengisi bath tub.

 

"Ayo" Lan Wangji mengambil botol air mineral di tangan Wei Ying. Dia mengangkat Wei Ying dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, meletakkannya dengan lembut ke dalam bath tub. Sesaat setelah menyentuh air, ekor merah yang tadinya berupa kaki manusia itu kini kembali ke bentuknya semula dan berkibas beberapa kali memercikkan air. 

 

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi. Suasana hatiku memburuk ketika masuk ke dalam rumah tadi" ucap Lan Wangji sedikit muram.

 

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Suasana di rumah mu sepertinya memang sedikit tidak mengenakkan bukan" Wei Ying melepaskan rangkulanya di leher Lan Wangji dan perlahan membasahi dirinya dengan air. Lan Wangji terdiam.

 

"Sekarang rasanya lebih baik. Ah.... Berendam di air seperti ini memang yang terbaik. Hei jangan muram begitu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Wei Ying mencipratkan air ke wajah Lan Wangji dengan senyuman mencoba menghiburnya yang terlihat muram. Lan Wangji membalas dengan senyuman begitu melihat Wei Ying yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak memainkan air di dalam bath tub .

 

Perjalanan yang jauh dan tanpa air merendamnya tentu saja membuat Wei Ying menjadi lemas. Untung saja, Lan Wangji membelikan banyak air mineral untuknya selama di perjalanan. Itu cukup membantunya untuk bertahan beberapa waktu.

 

Sementara Wei Ying masih asik bermain air, Lan Wangji pergi mengambilkan pakaian untuknya.

 

"Apa ini" tanya Wei Ying.

 

"Pakaian untukmu" jawab Lan Wangji.

 

"Hei, kau tidak berniat memakaikanku pakaian wanita lagi kan?" Wei Ying mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

 

"Tentu saja tidak. meskipun aku akui, kau terlihat sangat cocok memakainya" Lan Wangji tersenyum, menutup sebelah matanya dan menggosok dagunya beberapa kali.

 

"Hah" Wei Ying terkejut.

 

"Ha ha ha, sebelumya itu keadaan darurat, tidak bisa dihindari" Lan Wangji tertawa.

 

"Hmph, alasan" Wei Ying mempoutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya menutup mata, bertingkah seolah dia sedang kesal. Namun, beberapa saat dia mengintip ekspresi Lan Wangji dengan membuka sebelah mata.

 

Lan Wangji yang tertawa membuatnya senang. Setidaknya suasana hatinya telah membaik untuk saat ini.

 

"Ini adalah pakaianku. Kau bisa memakainya meskipun tanpa celana" ucap Lan Wangji sambil menunjukkan sebuah pakaian tradisional. Pakaian itu memanjang sampai ke bawah, terlihat seperti kimono Jepang, namun dengan bentuk yang lebih modern.

 

Sebelumnya Lan Wangji memakaikan Wei Ying pakaian wanita karena dia tidak bisa memakai celana. Tentu saja, karena Wei Ying memiliki ekor bukannya kaki, meski penampakan yang terlihat memang seperti sepasang kaki. Hal itu justru membuat Lan Xichen menjadi salah paham dan mengira ia seorang gadis.

 

* * *

 

Lan Wangji duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman di depan rumahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, Wei Ying yang berada di sampingnya menjadi keheranan. Taman itu cukup luas, tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang, hanya beberapa pelayan yang sedang bekerja.

 

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan" Wei Ying melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah Lan Wangji sampai dia tersadar.

 

"Ah ada apa?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau kenapa, dari tadi diam seperti itu?"

 

"Aku tidak apa-apa? Hanya teringat kedua orang tua ku. Dulu kami sering bermain disini. Aku, kakak, ayah dan juga ibu" ungkap Lan Wangji, kemudian memetik beberapa bunga di depan mereka.

 

"Ini adalah bunga kesukaan ibu, dia selalu merawat bunga ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya" Lan Wangji mengangkat bunga lily putih di tangannya dan memberikannya pada Wei Ying.

 

"Bunga yang cantik" balas Wei Ying.

 

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi malam ini aku akan perbaharui mantra untukmu lebih dulu"

 

"Kita akan kemana?"

 

"Ke apartemen baru, disana kita akan tinggal berdua"

 

"Kenapa pindah, bukankah ini rumahmu?"

 

Lan Wangji menatapnya beberapa saat. Wei Ying menjadi heran.

 

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka tau identitas mu. Aku khawatir jika para tetua tau jika kau bukan manusia, mereka akan menangkap mu" ucap Lan Wangji.

 

"Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tau. Para tetua sialan itu selalu saja mencoba menyingkirkan ku" tangan Lan Wangji mulai mengepal, matanya seperti menunjukkan sorot amarah.

 

"Lan Zhan" Wei Ying memegang bahu Lan Wangji mencoba menenangkannya.

 

Tiba-tiba tatapan keduanya beralih ke dua orang yang baru saja ke luar dari rumah utama. Sesaat Lan Wangji menatap ke arah Wei Ying yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman di bahunya. Wei Ying bersikap aneh ketika melihat melihat orang itu. Orang itu tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Namun sepertinya Wei Ying justru semakin memberikan tatapan aneh yang tak bisa dimengerti.

 

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

"Ah, tidak. aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab Wei Ying, namun tatapannya masih tetap terlihat aneh di mata Lan Wangji.

 

* * *

 

"Pemimpin sekte Lan, terimakasih. Saya selaku wakil pimpinan menyampaikan kalau kami sangat senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Pimpinan kami berharap hubungan kerja ini akan terjalin lebih baik untuk kedepannya" ucap Meng Yao.

 

"Saya juga berharap begitu. Perusahaan kita sudah saling bekerja sama untuk waktu yang lama, dari ayah saya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kita telah sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan dari kerja sama itu bukan" ungkap Lan Xichen dengan senyum.

 

"Anda bisa saja, kami hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik" balas Meng Yao.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong pemimpin sekte Lan, saya akhir-akhir ini tidak melihat adik anda. Bukan kah biasanya dia ikut membantu anda mengurus perusahaan" tanya Meng Yao.

 

"Ah... dia baru saja kembali dari perjalan jauh, jadi masih istirahat. Itu dia sedang berada di taman" Lan Xichen menunjuk ke arah Lan Wangji yang sedang mengobrol bersama Wei Ying.

 

"Lalu siapa orang yang sedang bersama adik anda"

 

"Itu teman Wangji, dia membawanya pulang bersama kesini. Katanya dia telah banyak membantunya. Jadi dia mengajaknya untuk berkunjung" ucap Lan Xichen.

 

"Oh begitu rupanya" Meng Yao mengangguk, sesaat matanya melebar ketika sosok yang bersama Lan Wangji menoleh ke arah mereka, kemudian dia sedikit tersenyum, senyuman yang cukup aneh.

 

"Meng Yao" suara Lan Xichen sedikit mengagetkan Meng Yao.

 

"Ah maaf, saya melamun"

 

"Ada apa ? Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya Lan Xichen.

 

"Tidak, tidak. hanya saja teman adik anda terlihat seperti seseorang yang saya kenal" jawab Meng Yao.

 

"A.... begitu rupanya, mari saya antar sampai depan" balas Lan Xichen, kemudian keduanya berlalu.

 

* * *

 

Sosok berbaju merah duduk di sebuah singgasana megah. Dia memegang sebuah pedang di tangan kirinya dan bertumpu pada pedang itu. Di hadapannya tengah berlutut seorang dari bawahannya.

 

"Tuan ku, hamba mempunyai suatu berita penting"

 

"Katakanlah"

 

"Kami sudah mengetahui keberadaan pangeran saat ini"

 

"Oh.... Jadi anak itu masih hidup. Setelah dia berani melawanku dan kabur dari istana" sosok berbaju merah itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menakutkan.

 

"Jadi dimana anak itu berada sekarang?" lanjutnya.

 

"Pangeran berada di dunia manusia tuanku" jawab perdana menteri.

 

"Apa, dunia manusia ! Ho... dia cukup berani juga. Cepat cari dia, dan seret dia kembali" perintah orang yang duduk di singgasana dengan marah.

 

"Ayahanda, tunggu" seseorang menyela.

 

"Ada apa" jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

 

"Biar aku saja yang pergi mencari kakak ke dunia manusia" kilatan cahaya berwarna ungu muncul dari tubuhnya.

 

Sosok berbaju merah menatapnya tajam.

 

"Kenapa begitu, aku tidak mengijinkan mu pergi"

 

"Tapi ayahanda, dunia manusia tidak seperti dunia kita. Jika hanya pengawal yang pergi, mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Maka, biar aku saja. Lagi pula perdana menteri Meng Yao akan bersamaku" 

 

Sosok berbaju merah terdiam sesaat.

 

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lakukan saja sesuka mu, kau sama saja dengan kakakmu itu, tak mau mendengarkan. Meskipun aku larang kau pasti akan tetap pergi. Jadi pergilah"

 

"Terimakasih ayahanda" sosok itu memberi hormat.

 

"Perdana menteri, aku tugaskan kau menjaganya selama di dunia manusia. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, kepala mu akan jadi taruhannya"

 

"Hiks" Meng Yao memegang lehernya.

 

"Baik Tuanku" jawab Meng Yao dengan ketakutan.

 

* * *

 

To be continued...

 


	3. Chapter III

"Xiong Zhang aku ingin sebuah apartemen" ucap Lan Wangji tiba-tiba membuat Lan Xichen terkejut.

 

Malam hari setelah kepulangannya Lan Wangji menemui Lan Xichen di ruang kerjanya.

 

Tok, tok. Suara ketukan pintu.

 

"Masuklah" kata Lan Xichen dari dalam ruangan. Seseorang membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

 

"Ah... Didi, ada apa menemuiku selarut ini? apa kau perlu sesuatu" tanya Lan Xichen. Ternyata itu Lan Wangji.

 

"Xiong Zhang, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" kata Lan Wangji.

 

"Mn, silahkan katakan saja" Lan Xichen tersenyum.

 

"Aku... aku.... Aku ingin sebuah apartemen"

 

Lan Xichen tertegun sejenak. Tidak biasanya Lan Wangji meminta sesuatu secara langsung padanya seperti ini. itu membuatnya cukup senang, namun juga heran.

 

"Apartemen? Untuk apa?" tanya Lan Xichen.

 

"Aku ingin tinggal berdua bersama Wei Ying" jawaban Lan Wangji seakan seperti petir menyambar di siang bolong.

 

"Apa" Lan Xichen terkejut, sampai-sampai berdiri dari duduknya membuat meja di depannya sedikit bergeser.

 

"Dia baru saja kembali, bagaimana bisa membuat keputusan untuk tinggal dengan seorang gadis secepat ini, oh my Didi...." Ucap Lan Xichen dalam hati seperti ingin menangis.

 

"Tapi, kenapa harus apartemen, kalian bisa tinggal disini" ujar Lan Xichen.

 

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin sebuah apartemen" jawab Lan Wangji. Alis Lan Xichen sedikit berkedut.

 

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apapun. Aku hanya meminta sekali ini saja. Tidak bisakah kau mengabulkannya" lanjut Lan Wangji dengan nada sedih.

 

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. bukan itu. Apapun yang kau minta aku pasti akan mengabulkannya, jangankan sebuah apartemen. Sepuluh apartemen pun aku akan memberikannya untukmu"

 

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

Lan Xichen terdiam sesaat, dia duduk merenung dan seperti sedang berpikir. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

 

"Didi, tidak bisa kah kau tinggal lebih lama bersama kami disini"

 

Lan Wangji terdiam.

 

"Aku tau, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai, menikah, dan akan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini" ucap Lan Xichen.

 

Lan Wangji masih terdiam dan belum paham dengan kata-kata Lan Xichen.

 

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Wei Ying, sampai-sampai kau membawanya bersamamu hari ini, dan berniat untuk segera menikahinya. Hmm hmm hmm aku mengerti, dia memang sungguh gadis yang cantik" Lan Xichen menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sembari mengusap air mata yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

 

Lan Wangji tersentak.

 

"Xiong zhang, aku... aku..."

 

"Tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Aku menyetujui jika memang kalian ingin menikah. Akan ku siapkan apartemen yang kau minta. Tapi sebelum itu kita perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan paman" Lan Xichen menepuk pundak Lan Wangji.

 

"Xiong zhang, aku memang meminta apartemen untuk tinggal bersama Wei Ying, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang akan menikah dengannya?"

 

"Eh" Lan Xichen terpaku.

 

"Lagi pula, Wei Ying itu seorang pria, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya"

 

Lan Xichen membeku. Perlahan jiwanya seperti terbang seperti abu yang tertiup angin.

 

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi. Hah aku sempat khawatir" Lan Xichen tiba-tiba meneriakinya.

 

"Xiong zhang aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan mu" nada Lan Wangji tegas.

 

"Baiklah, tentang apa?"

 

"Kau sudah melihat wujud asli Wei Ying bukan?"

 

Lan Xichen tersentak, wajahnya berubah serius dengan tatapan tajam, tapi sesaat kemudian kembali tersenyum.

 

"Mn, aku sudah tau"

 

"Untuk itu, aku ingin melindunginya dari para tetua. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya" ujar Lan Wangji.

 

"Hmmm aku mengerti, jadi itu alasan mu meminta apartemen padaku"

 

Lan Wangji menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

 

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkannya. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, aku akan mencoba mencarikan lokasi yang tepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlalu jauh dari rumah utama. Jadi berhati-hatilah" saran Lan Xichen.

 

"Baik, terimakasih Xiong zhang" Lan Wangji keluar dari ruang kerja Lan Xichen.

 

"Mn"

 

Lan Wangji memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Lan Xichen. Seperti ada kekuatan aneh yang mengikat keduanya, apa yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain dapat dilihat oleh Lan Xichen. Termasuk mantra penyamaran yang digunakan Lan Wangji pada Wei Ying.

 

Lan Xichen sadar bahwa Wei Ying bukanlah duyung biasa. Ada aura aneh yang menyelimutinya. Dia tidak yakin apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak. Lan Wangji sepertinya belum menyadari hal itu. Lan Xichen sedikit khawatir dengan adiknya.

 

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan" Lan Xichen menghela napas dengan cemas.

 

* * *

 

Sebuah mobil merah berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah. Seseorang keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil.

 

"Pangeran Jiang, kita sudah sampai. Ini rumah baginda kaisar yang berada di dunia manusia" kata Meng Yao.

 

"Tidak buruk" kata Jiang Wanyin sembari memutar pandangan melihat sekelilingnya.

 

"Dimana kolamnya. Aku mau berendam, terlalu lama di jalan membuatku hampir mati kekeringan" ucap Jiang Wanyin ketus.

 

"A... sebelah sini pangeran. Tapi sebaiknya anda berganti lebih dulu, saya akan menunjukkan kamar anda" ujar Meng Yao.

 

Jiang Wanyin, pangeran kedua dari kerajaan bawah laut Lian Huan Wu baru saja tiba di dunia manusia dan kini tengah mulai merasa kering. Sosok yang terkenal ketus dan arogan, tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, namun akan sangat berbeda sekali ketika berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Dia sangat penurut dan sedikit manja.

 

Saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk mencari kakaknya, pangeran pertama sekaligus putra mahkota kerajaan Lian Hua Wu, pangeran Wei. Walaupun mereka tidak lahir dari ibu yang sama, Jiang Wanyin sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

 

Dia bersikeras untuk pergi mencarinya sendiri ke dunia manusia, ketimbang menyerahkannya kepada para menteri. Karena Jiang Wanyin tau, beberapa menteri di kerajaan mereka memiliki niat busuk untuk menyingkirkan kakaknya, pangeran Wei. Dia orang yang cukup waspada, bahkan terhadap perdana menteri Meng Yao sekalipun.

 

"Kakak kau ada dimana sekarang?" Jiang Wanyin menghela napas, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kolam renang di belakang rumah mewah itu. Seketika, kakinya berubah menjadi ekor berwarna ungu cerah ketika bersentuhan dengan air. Dia menyelam ke dasar kolam untuk merendam dirinya.

 

Para pangeran duyung atau pejabat dari kerajaan bawah laut Lian Hua Wu memang bisa merubah wujud mereka menjadi seperti manusia dan dapat bertahan lebih lama tanpa air. Hal itu karena energi spiritual yang ada pada diri mereka lebih besar dibanding yang lainnya.

 

Kerajaan Lian Hua Wu terletak di sebuah daerah bernama Yunmeng. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu, karena letaknya sangat jauh di dalam dasar laut dan dikelilingi pelindung yang tak terlihat. Bahkan, orang-orang hanya menganggap jika kerajaan itu hanya mitos dan menjadi legenda dalam kisah-kisah terdahulu.

 

Namun, pada kenyataannya kerajaan itu memang benar adanya. Mereka juga bergaul dengan manusia biasa, menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka tanpa diketahui identitasnya. Rata-rata, duyung yang hidup di dunia manusia mempunyai kultivasi yang tinggi sehingga mereka sangat sulit dikenali, kecuali oleh sesamanya atau manusia yang memang mempunyai energi spriritual yang tinggi. Seperti Lan Xichen dan Lan Wangji.

 

Duyung yang dikirim ke dunia manusia tidak sembarangan. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih dari kerajaan langsung oleh kaisar duyung Wei Changze untuk beberapa alasan, misalnya bisnis perusahaan seperti yang ditugaskan pada perdana menteri Meng Yao. Jadi tidak heran, jika mereka juga terkenal kaya dan dihormati di dunia manusia.

 

Kaisar Wei Changze yang terkenal sangat tegas dan tanpa ampun, namun sangat peduli dengan rakyatnya. Dia tidak segan-segan memberi hukuman penggal bagi yang bersalah. Karena itu dia sangat ditakuti oleh para menteri dan pelanggar, namun sangat disayangi oleh rakyatnya di kerajaan Lian Hua Wu.

 

"Pangeran, sudah waktunya" panggil Meng Yao

 

"Ah iya baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

 

"Baiklah"

 

"Oh ya satu lagi, jangan panggil aku pangeran disini. Tapi tuan muda, aku dengar panggilan pangeran di dunia manusia itu sudah kuno"

 

"Baik tuan muda" Meng Yao pergi menyiapkan mobil.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian Jiang Wanyin keluar dari kolam, dia memusatkan energinya dan berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

 

* * *

 

Mobil merah melaju di jalanan yang cukup padat.

 

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Kita menuju mall"

 

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak langsung mencari kakak saja"

 

"Tuan muda, kita perlu mencari barang untuk keperluan tuan muda selama berada di dunia manusia. Kami memang punya banyak barang, tapi kami tidak yakin itu akan cocok dengan anda" jawab Meng Yao.

 

"Baiklah kalau begitu" nada Jiang Wanyin ketus.

 

Mereka tiba di sebuah mall yang cukup besar. Meng Yao dan Jiang Wanyin berkeliling mencari barang yang diperlukan dengan diikuti beberapa pengawal.

 

Sesaat ketika sedang menunggu Meng Yao membayar, Jiang Wanyin merasakan suatu perasaan aneh.

 

"Aura ini, aura ini seperti milik kakak" Jiang Wanyin berbalik, matanya melebar, dadanya mulai berdetak kencang.

 

"Kakak, kakak, kau dimana?" Jiang Wanying melihat ke berbagai arah. Aura keberadaan kakaknya pangeran Wei terasa sangat kuat. Sesama bangsa duyung mereka memang bisa saling merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain, terlebih mereka berdua adalah keturunan langsung dari kaisar Wei Changze.

 

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sesosok orang yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Seseorang bersamanya disana, mereka menuju dan masuk ke sebuah lift. Jiang Wanyin mencoba mengejar dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh, ketika sampai disana pintu lift sudah tertutup.

 

"Kakak, kakak, buka, buka, aku bilang buka" Jiang Wanyin menggedor-gedor pintu lift sambil berteriak-teriak. Napasnya terengah-engah. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh.

 

Meng Yao yang menyadari Jiang Wanyin sudah tidak berada di tempatnya segera bergegas mencarinya.

 

"Pangeran, ah bukan, tuan muda. Tenanglah, tenangkan diri anda" Meng Yao menarik Jiang Wanyin menjauh dari lift.

 

"Tidak, kakak, aku yakin sekali orang yang tadi itu kakak. kakak" Jiang Wanyin berteriak lagi, tapi ketika pintu lift terbuka sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

 

"Mungkin mereka sudah berada di parkiran saat ini" ucap Meng Yao.

 

"Parkiran" Jiang Wanyin bergegas lagi, Meng Yao mengikuti di belakang.

 

"Tidak ada, mereka tidak ada disini. Aku yakin sekali tadi itu kakak" ucap Jian Wanyin dengan suara tak beraturan.

 

"Tenanglah tuan muda, kita lanjutkan besok" bujuk Meng Yao.

 

"Tapi kakak, kakak bagaimana!" napas Jiang Wanyin terengah-engah.

 

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Tuan muda baru saja tiba hari ini di dunia manusia, jadi istirahatlah untuk saat ini. Percayakan pada saya" bujuk Meng Yao lagi. Akhirnya Jiang Wanyin menyerah dan mengikuti saran Meng Yao.

 

* * *

 

Sementara itu, sesaat sebelumnya di mall yang sama. Wei Ying bersama Lan Wangji baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka yang akan pindah ke apartemen baru.

 

"Bagaimana, apa semua yang kau perlukan sudah dibeli?" tanya Lan Wangji dari belakang mendorong kursi roda Wei Ying.

 

"Mn, aku rasa sudah semua" Wei Ying menoleh ke belakang.

 

"Baiklah, kita kembali. Ini sudah larut" Lan Wangji membawanya menuju ke arah lift. 

 

Samar-samar Wei Ying merasakan seperti ada aura seseorang yang dikenal berada di dekatnya.

 

"Aura ini seperti..." gumam Wei Ying dalam hati, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesaat dia seperti mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya. Namun pandangannya terhalang oleh keramaian.

 

"Ada apa ?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Wei Ying.

 

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya.

 

Lan Wangji kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam lift.

 

* * *

 

To be continued....

 

 

Hoollaaaaa.... dengan author Yacchan disini.... 

 

sedikit penjelasan, kemarin ada yang sempat mengira-ngira siapa sosok berbaju merah yg ada di bagian depan kan !

 

Yups, sudah pasti bukan Jiang Feng Mian karena pakai baju merah. trussss.... ada yang bilang kemungkinan Wen Ruohan. Eits bukan juga....

 

Mungkin ada beberapa yang bingung awalnya, siapa sih Wei Changze ? tapi g perlu Yacchan kasi tau ya.... dari namanya aja udah jelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah kandung Wei Wuxian yg baca novelnya pasti pasti tau...

 

Oke segitu aja dulu, next chapter sekaligus pengumuman update story.a Yacchan akan ada setiap tiga hari sekali. tapi bisa juga mundur kalo kegiatanlagi padat.

 

dukung Yacchan terus ya.... soalnya kelanjutan cerita ini bergantung dari dukungan dan vote para reader....

 

jangan lupa vote dan follow Yacchan juga ya.... arigatou.... salam hangat dari Yacchan.... <3 <3 <3

 


	4. Chapter IV

Di dalam sebuah kolam kecil barunya, Wei Ying berenang kesana kemari dengan gembira. Ekornya berkibas beberapa kali memercikkan air ke udara.

 

"Wei Ying, berhenti bermain-main" ucap Lan Wangji menyeka wajahnya yang terkena percikan air. Beberapa kertas yang ada di atas mejanya menjadi basah terkena air.

 

"Lihat, sekarang aku harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal" Lan Wangji menatapnya datar.

 

"Ups, maaf Lan Zhan" Wei Ying kembali berenang dengan tenang. Lan Wangji membereskan beberapa kekacauan di depannya.

 

Mereka baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru yang diminta oleh Lan Wangji beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 

"Lan Zhan, kakakmu memang yang terbaik. Dia menemukan tempat yang bagus seperti ini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah sana dengan hanya berenang ke luar" ucap Wei Ying.

 

Lan Wangji menangguk sembari terus merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja. Lan Xichen memang segaja memberinya sebuah mansion di lantai paling atas sebuah gedung apartemen bernama Hunan Tower yang sebenarnya adalah milik mereka juga.

 

Lokasi yang strategis namun tidak terlalu mencolok menjadi pertimbangan Lan Xichen memilih tempat itu. Hunan Tower juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah utama mereka di cloud recesses, sehingga ia bisa mengawasi Lan Wangji tanpa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu.

 

Memang cukup beresiko membiarkan Lan Wangji tinggal sendirian di luar dari rumah utama, terlebih dia juga membawa Wei Ying yang dianggap sebagai mahluk langka bersamanya. Meski menggunakan segel penyamaran pada Wei Ying, Lan Xichen tatap saja khawatir kalau-kalau mereka ketauan. Namun, mengingat kondisi emosi Lan Wangji yang labil untuk saat ini, akhirnya dia memperbolehkannya untuk memperbaiki suasana hati Lan Wangji agar lebih tenang.

 

Sebagai pewaris dari perusahaan Gusu Lan yang terkenal tentu saja banyak yang mengincar Lan Xichen dan Lan Wangji sebagai sasaran, terutama saingan bisnis mereka yang iri terhadap kesuksesan dari sekte Gusu Lan dalam mengelola perusahaan mereka di berbagai bidang.

 

Wei Ying masih betah bermain-main di kolam kecilnya, berenang keluar masuk ruangan. Kolam itu memang terhubung dengan sisi luar mansion sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandanan luar gedung dari atas balkon.

 

Mansion yang terletak di lantai paling atas itu memang bagus. Tempatnya cukup luas untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang. Terdapat sebuah kolam di dalam ruangan yang terhubung dengan bagian luar mansion. Di bagian balkon juga terdapat taman kecil di pingir kolam renang, itu cukup menyejukkan dan juga dapat menenangkan.

 

Lan Wangji merasa perasaannya lebih baik setelah pindah, dibanding dengan saat berada di rumah utama yang begitu banyak tekanan membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk setiap hari.

 

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Lan Wangji keluar membawa camilan menuju balkon. Dia duduk di bangku pinggir kolam sembari melihat Wei Ying yang masih bermain-main dengan riang .

 

"Lan Zhan, lihat kesana" Wei Ying menunjuk sesuatu. Lan Wangji menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Wei Ying.

 

"Itu rumahmu kan?"

 

"Mn" jawab Lan Wangji singkat dengan angukan kepala sembari menyesap tehnya.

 

"Keluarga mu sepertinya kaya sekali. Bahkan rumah itu masih terlihat sangat besar walaupun dilihat dari jauh seperti ini" ucap Wei Ying.

 

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Lan Wangji bertanya balik.

 

"Mmmm aku..." Wei Ying terlihat ragu-ragu.

 

"Dari beberapa buku yang aku baca, dikatakan bahwa bangsa duyung dapat merubah wujud mereka sama seperti manusia seperti kami" kata Lan Wangji.

 

"Ah... manusia ternyata menulis tentang itu juga ya" Wei Ying menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

 

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

"Ah... aku juga tidak tau" Wei Ying berenang mendekat ke arah Lan Wangji dan naik, kemudian duduk di pinggir kolam.

 

"Aku sudah seperti ini dari kecil. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya aku. Aku tidak tau apa yang salah, bahkan adik ku Jiang Wanyin sudah bisa mengambil wujud manusia ketika kami masih sangat kecil" Wei Ying mengibaskan ekornya ke dalam kolam dan memercikkan air ke udara.

 

"Lalu" tanya Lan Wangji dengan nada penasaran.

 

"Karena itu, aku sempat berkelahi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Meski begitu, ayah tidak pernah memperlakukan kami dengan cara yang berbeda, hanya saja dia memberiku pelatihan yang lebih berat dari yang lain. Mungkin, itu karena aku lebih lemah dan belum bisa mengambil wujud manusia ku sampai sekarang" ucapnya dengan senyum.

 

"Ayahmu sungguh orang yang baik. Aku kira kau tidak punya keluarga sebelumnya"

 

"Hah... tentu saja punya, kau pikir aku lahir dari batu seperti kera sakti" ucap Wei Ying. Lan Wangji terkekeh pelan.

 

"Hei jangan mengejekku begitu" Wei Ying mencoba meraih cemilan di meja.

 

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Lan Wangji menyodorkan cemilan pada Wei Ying.

 

"Lalu apa kau tidak rindu rumah"

 

Kata-kata Lan Wangji membuat Wei Ying tertegun.

 

"Ah... tentu saja aku rindu. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin pulang saat ini" ucap Wei Ying dengan kepala merendah.

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Sebenarnya aku.... Aku... aku kabur dari rumah" ucap Wei Ying dengan nada sedikit sedih. Lan Wangji sebenarnya penasaran, tapi dia tidak ingin menggali lebih dalam lagi, takut kalau-kalau itu akan menyinggung perasaan Wei Ying. Jika dilihat dari beberapa sisi mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan, sama-sama pernah kabur dari rumah.

 

* * *

 

Tok tok tok... suara pintu mansion diketuk.

 

"HanGuang Jun"

 

"HanGuang Jun" terdengar suara memanggil Lan Wangji.

 

Lan Wangji beranjak menuju pintu. Suara di luar terdengar cukup berisik.

 

"Hei, jangan mendorongku. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membawa banyak barang" 

 

"Kau duluan yang mendorongku, kenapa juga aku harus ikut kalian kesini" suara mereka terdengar kesal.

 

Tiga orang berdiri di depan pintu, mereka masing-masing membawa barang di tangannya. Satu orang menyapanya, sementara dua orang lainnya masih bertengkar.

 

"Ah HanGuang Jun, kami datang membawakan barang yang kau minta. Zewu Jun memerintahkan kami mengantarnya kesini" sapa Lan Shizui.

 

Lan Wangji membukakan pintu dan mereka masuk.

 

"Hei, kalian berdua, ayolah... berhenti bertengkar. Barang ini berat sekali" ucap Lan Shizui pada dua orang di belakangnya.

 

"Dia yang mulai duluan"

 

"Tidak, kau duluan yang mulai" keduanya saling menatap geram.

 

"Huuhhh.... Di luar masih banyak barang, jadi berhentilah" ucap Lan Shizui.

 

"Huh" kedua orang itu saling memalingkan wajah berlawanan arah.

 

"Ah HanGuang Jun ini diletakkan dimana"

 

"Taruh di meja saja" Lan Wangji mempersilahkannya masuk.

 

"Kenapa tuan muda Jin Rulan bisa bersama kalian juga?" tanya Lan Wangji pada Shizui.

 

"Pemimpin sekte LanLing Jin Jin Zixuan sedang berkunjung bersama istrinya ke rumah utama. Mereka sepertinya akan mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting. Karena itu, beliau meminta kami menemani tuan muda Jin. Tapi karena Zewu Jun memerintahkan kami mengantar barang pemimpin sekte Jin Zixuan menyuruhnya ikut juga untuk pembelajaran" jawab Shizui.

 

"Tapi dia justru menyebabkan masalah pada kami, jadi kami datang terlambat" ucap Lan Jingyi dengan nada kesal.

 

"Apa kau bilang, bukannya kau yang jadi masalahnya disini?" Jin Ling tak mau kalah.

 

"Apa mereka sudah seperti itu sejak tadi?" tanya HanGuang Jun.

 

"Ha.... begitulah HanGuang Jun. mereka sudah seperti itu di sepanjang perjalanan" jawab Lan Shizui setengah tersenyum menggaruk pipinya.

 

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja. Mari kita bereskan barang-barangnya" ucap Lan Wangji. Lan Shizui mengangguk meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berselisih itu.

 

Lan Sizhui dan Lan Jingyi adalah salah satu murid Lan Qiren dari sekolah yang didirikan oleh sekte Gusu Lan. Mereka berdua dinilai cukup terampil sehingga dijadikan asisten pribadi oleh Lan Xichen. Sementara orang satunya adalah Jin Rulan atau biasa dipanggil Jin Ling. Anak dari pemimpin sekte LanLin Jing sekaligus CEO dari perusahaan Koi Tower, Jin Zixuan. 

 

Karena merupakan patner perusahaan Gusu Lan, pemimpin sekte LanLing Jin memang sering berkunjung ke Gusu untuk urusan bisnis, membawa serta anaknya untuk belajar. Ketika ada hal penting, Lan Sizhui dan Lan Jingyi biasanya diperintahkan untuk menemani Jin Ling, tidak jarang mereka terlihat sering bermain bersama. Meski sering terlihat berselisih, mereka bertiga sebenarnya cukup dekat.

 

"Ah Sizhui, Jingyi, kalian datang, oh ada tuan muda Jin juga ternyata" sapa Wei Ying ketika berenang masuk karena mendengar suara gaduh.

 

"Senior Wei" ucap Lan Sizhui dan Lan Jingyi, sementara Jin Ling masih acuh tak acuh. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan Wei Ying ketika masih berada di rumah utama, jadi mereka tidak terlalu kaget.

 

"Senior Wei, kau masih saja suka berlama-lama berendam di air. Kau sudah seperti ikan saja" kata Lan Jingyi sembari berjongjok di pinggir kolam. Lan Jingyi dan Lan Sizhui memang tidak dapat melihat wujud asli Wei Ying karena dilindungi segel Lan Wangji, begitu juga dengan Jin Ling. Mereka menganggap bahwa Wei Ying memang mempunyai masalah dengan kakinya sehingga tidak bisa berjalan.

 

"Bantu aku naik" kata Wei Ying.

 

"Hei Jin Ling, bantu aku. Aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya sendiri" pinta Lan Jingyi.

 

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Sizhui saja?"

 

"Sizhui sedang membantu HanGuang Jun merapikan barang. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi"

 

Jin Ling kemudian berjalan ke arah keduanya dan membantu Lan Jingyi mengangkat Wei Ying dengan memegang sebelah lengannya. Mereka mengangkat secara bersama-sama dan membantu Wei Ying duduk di kursi roda.

 

"Terimakasih" kata Wei Ying, kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

 

"Hei Jingyi, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Kenapa bisa tinggal bersama" bisik Jin Ling pada Lan Jingyi.

 

"Aku tidak tau, yang aku tau senior Wei itu teman baik HanGuang Jun. Dia telah banyak membantunya sehingga HanGuang Jun membawanya untuk tinggal bersama. Aku pikir itu semacam balas budi" jawab Lan Jingyi.

 

"Hei kalian berdua, jika tidak ada kegiatan, bantu kami membereskan ini" Lan Sizhui menatap mereka.

 

"Baiklah, baiklah" jawab Lan Jinyi dan Jin Ling bersamaan.

 

Beberapa saat Jin Ling memandangi Wei Ying yang menuju kamar dengan pandangan aneh, sampai Wei Ying menghilang di balik pintu barulah dia berbalik.

 

"Orang yang aneh" gumam Jin Ling.

 

* * *

 

Suasana di ruangan itu semakin memanas, semua orang sedang bersitegang. Lima orang duduk di kursinya masing-masing dengan wajah tegang. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

 

Kelima orang itu adalah Lan Xichen, Jin Zixuan, Nie Mingjue, Meng Yao, dan satu lagi adalah Wen Chao. Mereka semua adalah perwakilan dari lima perusahaan besar yang kini tengah berdiskusi. Disana terlihat jelas diskusi sepertinya tidak sedang berjalan lancar.

 

"Saya tidak setuju dengan hal itu, bagaimana bisa anda menunjuk perusahaan Gusu Lan sebagai pemimpin dalam proyek ini?" ucap Wen Chao dengan emosi.

 

"Tuan muda Wen, kita semua mengetahui bahwa kinerja dari Gusu Lan yang terbaik disini, tentu saja kami memilihnya. Terlebih ini adalah proyek besar, kita tidak bisa memberikannya pada sembarang orang" sahut Nie Mingjue.

 

"Hah, omong kosong. Proyek ini berada di wilayah Qishan, seharusnya yang memimpin adalah yang berasal dari Qishan Wen juga. Kenapa harus Gusu Lan" balas Wen Chao dengan sombong.

 

"Tenanglah, tuan muda Wen. Kita disini untuk berdiskusi, seperti kata pemimpin sekte Nie, ini adalah proyek besar yang tidak bisa sembarang orang bisa memimpin. Tentu anda juga mengetahui bahwa semua dari kita ingin mendapatkan untung bukan" Jin Zixuan menyela.

 

"Hmph, saya juga tau hal itu. Tapi saya mendengar isu bahwa saat ini perusahaan dari Gusu Lan sedang dalam masalah yang disebabkan oleh Lan Wangji. Tentu saja saya khawatir dengan kinerja mereka saat ini" sindir Wen Chao menatap ke arah Lan Xichen.

 

Lan Xichen yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya mendengarkan mulai tersulut mendengar nama adiknya dibawa-bawa ke dalam diskusi. Terlebih itu bukanlah sesuatu yang enak untuk didengar.

 

"Maaf kan saya tuan muda Wen. Tapi saya mohon jangan bawa masalah pribadi ke diskusi ini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan kinerja perusahaan kami. Kami pastikan semuanya dikerjakan dengan baik dan oleh orang-orang yang profesional" jawab Lan Xichen dengan senyum, namun pandangannya menusuk. Wen Chao langsung terdiam di tempat. Tidak ada yang berkomentar atau bertanya lagi setelah itu. Sampai Meng Yao memecah keheningan yang ada.

 

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada masalah lagi, jadi kita sepakat memilih perusahaan Gusu Lan sebagai penanggung jawab dalam proyek penambangan di Qishan yang akan dibuka dua bulan lagi. Kami dari Yunmeng Jiang akan mendukung penuh. Bagaimana pemimpin Nie dan Lanling Jin?"

 

Nie Mingju dan Jin Zixuan saling memandang kemudian mengangguk. Sementara Wen Chao terlihat sangat kesal dengan keputusan dalam rapat tersebut.

 

"Lihat saja nanti, pemimpin sekte Gusu Lan. Kami dari Qishan Wen akan membalas kalian. Tunggu saja" ucap Wen Chao dalam hati geram.

 

Setelah masing-masing perwakilan menandatangani kontrak, mereka semua melanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama. Namun, Wen Chao menolak dan lebih memilih kembali lebih dulu. Wen Chao pergi dengan wajah kesal. Dia berjanji akan membalas dendam pada sekte Gusu Lan karena merasa telah dipermalukan hari ini.

 

* * *

 

"Ayah, sekte Gusu Lan sepertinya mulai berani dengan terang-terangan mempermalukan Qishan Wen, di rapat hari ini mereka dengan sengaja bersekutu dengan sekte lainnya untuk meremehkan kita" ucap Wen Chao.

 

"Bukankah itu juga karena ketidakmampuanmu dalam mengambil kesempatan, Chao Er" suara Wen Ruohan membuat Wen Chao menjadi bergetar ketakutan.

 

"Lihatlah kakakmu, sekarang dia sukses besar memimpin cabang kita di luar daerah Qishan" lanjut Wen Ruohan. Wen Chao menundukkan kepala dengan kesal, tangannya membentuk genggaman yang erat.

 

"Tapi,tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin diam setelah dipermalukan seperti ini"

 

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ayah"

 

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu pada kelemahan terbesar Gusu Lan, dan tentu saja itu akan mengacaukan kinerja mereka sehingga pada akhirnya mereka akan mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri jika proyek ini gagal"

 

"Kelemahan terbesar? Apa itu ayah?" tanya Wen Chao.

 

"Apalagi kalau bukan Two Jades Of Lan"

 

"Maksud ayah Lan Wangji dan Lan Xichen?"

 

"Tentu saja. Tapi Lan Xichen terlalu pintar, jadi kita akan mengincar Lan Wangji dan melakukan sesuatu padanya" ucap Wen Ruohan.

 

"Ah... aku mengerti sekarang ayah. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Lan Wangji tentu akan mengacaukan kinerja pemimpin sekte Gusu Lan, Lan Xichen, bukan kah begitu?" balas Wen Chao.

 

"Cerdas. Jadi segeralah bertindak" perintah Wen Rouhan dengan menyeringai.

 

"Baik ayah" Wen Chao tersenyum licik.

 

* * *

 

To be continued...

 


	5. Chapter V

Sosok berbaju ungu itu modar-mandir di dalam ruang tamu. Sesekali kilatan cahaya muncul di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia terlihat begitu gelisah, ada semacam amarah tersembuyi di wajahnya.

 

"Tuan muda, tenanglah sedikit. Mari duduk dan kita bicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin" kata Meng Yao, yang melihat Jiang Wanyin sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depannya.

 

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ini sudah lebih dua minggu tapi kita belum menemukan jejak kakak sama sekali semenjak hari itu" nada Jiang Wanyin meninggi.

 

"Kalau saja kita lebih cepat hari itu, mungkin kita bisa menemukan kakak" Jiang Wanyin duduk, kepalanya sedikit menurun.

 

"Mn tuan muda, maafkan saya yang tidak becus ini" ucap Meng Yao gemetar.

 

"Hmph" Jiang Wanyin mendengus kesal.

 

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang saya mau sampaikan pada tuan muda"

 

"Apa ?" wajahnya masih terlihat marah.

 

"Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya seperti melihat pangeran pertama" Meng Yao gugup.

 

"Apa ? Kau melihat kakak dimana? Cepat katakan!" Jiang Wanyin mencengkram kerah Meng Yao dengan cukup kuat membuat Meng Yao sedikit tercekik.

 

"Tenanglah dulu tuan muda, tenanglah" ucap Meng Yao, kemudian Jiang Wanyin melepaskannya.

 

"Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika saya berkunjung ke Gusu untuk urusan bisnis, saya sepertinya melihat pangeran pertama di rumah utama pemimpin sekte Gusu Lan" 

 

"Bagaiamana bisa dia berada disana ? siapa yang membawanya kesana? Antar aku ke tempat itu sekarang juga" Jiang Wanyin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak beranjak, namun Meng Yao menghentikannya.

 

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya. Tapi ini sudah larut malam, kita tidak bisa kesana sekarang" ucap Meng Yao.

 

"Aku tidak peduli"

 

"Tuan muda, saya mohon. Tenangkan diri anda, itu baru dugaan saya saja. Saya tidak yakin apa itu benar-benar pangeran pertama atau bukan" suara Meng Yao ketakutan. Dia mencoba menenangkan Jiang Wanyin dan memintanya duduk kembali.

 

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

 

"Waktu itu saya memang melihat orang itu sepertinya mirip sekali dengan pangeran pertama. Tapi dia memiliki kaki, sementara bukankah kita tau pangeran pertama sampai saat ini belum bisa mengambil wujud manusianya" terang Meng Yao. Jiang Wanyin perlahan menjadi tenang.

 

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku tetap ingin kesana melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku" Jiang Wanyin mengumpulkan tangannya menjadi satu membentuk kepalan.

 

"Baiklah tuan muda"

 

"Aku harap kakak baik-baik saja" Jiang Wanyin menundukkan kepala, dan menghela napas cukup dalam. 

 

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" lanjut Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Sepertinya lusa. Karena saya harus mengurus beberapa hal terkait perusahaan besok" jawab Meng Yao dengan suara rendah. Jiang Wanyin menatapnya tajam.

 

* * *

 

Hari itu, karena Meng Yao tidak dapat membantu untuk menemaninya ke Gusu, Jiang Wanyin memilih untuk berkeliling di kota. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat, berharap ada kabar tentang kakaknya pangeran Wei.

 

Di tengah perjalanan, dia meminta pengawalnya untuk kembali dan dia berjalan sendirian di kota. Tepat ketika melewati sebuah jalan kecil di pinggiran kota dia melihat seseorang sepertinya sedang dalam kesulitan. Beberapa orang bertubuh besar dengan wajah sangar mengelilinginya. Air muka orang itu terlihat ketakutan sekali. Jiang Wanyin berjalan mendekati mereka.

 

"Hei kalian, jangan ganggu orang itu" kata Jiang Wanyin. Semua orang berwajah sangar itu menatap ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan remeh. Orang yang sempat dikepung tadi berlari ke belakang Jiang Wanyin dan bersembunyi disana.

 

"Hah... apa kau bilang" seorang dari mereka maju dan menarik kerah baju Jiang Wanyin. 

 

"Lepaskan" kata Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Ha ha ha..." orang-orang itu tertawa.

 

"Hei cecunguk kecil, tidak semudah itu" sejenak orang berbadan besar di depannya memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

 

"Pakaian mu cukup bagus, sepertinya kau orang kaya. Serahkan semua uangmu dan kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi ha ha ha" orang itu tertawa lagi. Sosok di balik Jiang Wanyin makin ketakutan.

 

"Aku bilang lepaskan tangan kotor dan menjijikan mu itu dariku" kata Jiang Wanyin lagi.

 

"Kalau aku tidak mau,kau mau apa hah" orang itu semakin mencengkram kerah baju Jiang Wanyin. Jiang Wanyin menatapnya tajam. Seketika kilatan cahaya berwarna ungu muncul di sekelilingnya, mendesis dan tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu terlempar.

 

"Kurang ajar, habisi dia" beberapa orang lainnya maju menyerang Jiang Wanyin. Jiang Wanyin menggosok cincin di jarinya beberapa kali, seketika itu berubah menjadi cambuk dengan kilatan cahaya ungu seperti yang ada pada tubuhnya tadi. Mereka mulai berkelahi, satu demi satu orang yang menyerang Jiang Wanyin tumbang terkena cambukan.

 

Namun sayangnya mereka sekarang bertambah banyak. Jiang Wanyin terkena pukulan beberapa kali hingga ia terjatuh. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

 

"Sial, berani juga kalian" Jiang Wanyin mendengus kesal dengan senyuman seakan-akan siap menghabisi mereka semua.

 

"Tuan, tuan, tolong kami" suara orang yang dia selamatkan tadi meminta tolong pada seseorang.

 

"Ada apa nyonya?" tanya seseorang berbaju putih yang dihentikan tadi.

 

"Tolong kami" orang itu menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Seketika beberapa orang yang menyerang Jiang Wanyin terlihat bergidik ngeri melihat sosok yang dibawa orang itu.

 

"Itu, itu Lan Xichen..."

 

"Ayo pergi, kita pergi" teriak yang lainnya. Mereka berhamburan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

 

"Huh, hei kalian kesini, biar aku habisi kalian semua sekaligus" teriak Jiang Wanyin kesal.

 

"Zidian" gumam Lan Xichen melihat ke arah pemuda yang tengah memegang cambuk yang masih mendesis memunculkan kilatan cahaya di sekelilingnya.

 

"Anda tidak apa-apa" tanya Lan Xichen.

 

"Tidak, saya baik-baik saja" jawab Jiang Wanyin mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya.

 

"Tuan anda terluka" ucap nyonya muda itu cemas.

 

"Tidak, anda tidak perlu khawatir saya tidak apa-apa"

 

"Bagaimana bisa Zidian ada disini, orang ini sepertinya bukan orang biasa" ucap Lan Xichen dalam hati.

 

"Tuan, sebaiknya luka anda diobati dulu" kata Lan Xichen.

 

"Benar tuan, mari ke rumah saya. Saya mengundang anda sebagai bentuk terimakasih" kata orang yang diselamatkannya sebelumnya.

 

"Nyonya, bukankah nyonya adalah Cangse Sanren dari Yiling ?" tanya Lan Xichen .

 

"Zangse Sanren" Jiang Wanyin tertegun, seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu, namun dia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

 

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau?" tanya Zangse Sanren.

 

"Apa anda tidak mengingat saya? Kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali untuk urusan bisnis" jawab Lan Xichen.

 

"Ah... begitu rupanya, maaf, ingatan saya sedikit buruk tentang itu" Zangse Sanren menunduk.

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari saya antar anda kembali, kebetulan kita searah" Lan Xichen tersenyum.

 

"Tuan, bukankah anda juga ikut, luka anda harus diobati" lanjut Lan Xichen. Jiang Wanyin akhirnya setuju setelah beberapa lama, Zidian telah kembali menjadi cincin. Mereka semua masuk ke mobil dan pergi menuju Yiling.

 

* * *

 

Gerbang terbuka, sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Di sekelilingnya terdapat jejeran pohon maple dengan daun berwarna merah yang mulai berguguran. Daun-daun itu seketika beterbangan ke udara ketika mobil melintas. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah. Tiga orang keluar dari mobil.

 

"Tuan-tuan silahkan masuk" kata Zangse Sanren.

 

"Terimakasih nyonya, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa untuk kali ini karena masih ada urusan lain" balas Lan Xichen.

 

"Oh begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu terimakasih atas tumpangannya tuan muda" Zangse Sanren memberi hormat.

 

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zangse Sanren melihat ke arah Jiang Wanyin yang sepertinya sedang gelisah. Namun, Jiang Wanyin tak bisa mendengarnya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin mengering karena belum menyentuh air untuk beberapa waktu hari ini, terlebih hari sudah menjelang malam ketika mereka tiba di Yiling.

 

Tubuh Jiang Wanyin terlihat limbung, sesaat kemudian dia merasa kepalanya berat sekali, dia butuh air. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh, namun dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Lan Xichen.

 

"Aaaahhh... tuan anda tidak apa-apa, tuan" Zangse Sanren tersentak kaget.

 

"Nyonya sebaiknya kita bawa tuan muda ini ke dalam dulu" kata Lan Xichen.

 

"Baiklah, pelayan, buka kan pintu dan siapkan kamar tamu" perintah Zangse Sanren. 

 

"Baik nyonya"

 

Sementara itu Lan Xichen mengangkat Jiang Wanyin sendirian ke dalam karena kebanyakan pelayan Zangse Sanren yang ada saat itu adalah wanita, dan tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk mengangkatnya.

 

Lan Xichen membaringkan Jiang Wanyin di tempat tidur dan memeriksanya untuk beberapa saat.

 

"Bagaimana keadaannya tuan" wajah Zangse Sanren cemas.

 

"Hmmm dia tidak apa-apa, sepertinya hanya kelelahan" jawab Lan Xichen.

 

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Zangse Sanren merasa lega.

 

"Baiklah nyonya saya permisi, karena ini sudah terlambat"

 

"Oh baiklah tuan. Sekali lagi terimakasih, maaf merepotkan"

 

"Tidak apa" Lan Xichen tersenyum kemudian pamit untuk pergi dan diantar menuju pintu depan oleh Cangse Sanren.

 

Beberapa waktu kemudian.

 

Jiang Wanyin mulai mebuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Suasana di sekitarnya sangat sepi, dia tersadar ketika malam sudah sangat larut.

 

"Dimana ini" Jiang Wanyin mencoba bangun dan bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur. Di sampingnya ada beberapa makanan diletakkan di meja.

 

"Ah aku ingat, ini pasti rumah nyonya yang sebelumnya" Jiang Wanyin memegang kepalanya.

 

"Air, dimana air. Rasanya kering sekali" dia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dan pandangannya terhenti di sebuah jendela.

 

"Ada kolam" guman Jiang Wanyin. Dengan segera dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mulai keluar dari kamar, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan berjalan pelan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, ketika dia mencapai kolam dengan segera dia menjatuhkan diri ke air. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas untuk berpikir lebih lama lagi.

 

Byuuurrr.... Suara air yang melimpah melewati pinggiran kolam. Jiang Wanyin membiarkan dirinya tenggelam. Membiarkan setiap tetes air masuk dan meresap ke dalam pori-porinya. Kakinya berubah menjadi ekor dengan kilauan cahaya ungu. Dia berendam untuk beberapa waktu memulihkan tenaganya.

 

Tap, tap, tap suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat menuju kolam. Meski langkah itu sangat pelan, namun telinga Jiang Wanyin bisa mendengarnya. Dia membuka matanya saat masih berada dalam air. Dia memegang Zidian yang berupa cincin. Cahaya ungu mulai mendesis, dia bersiap jika seseorang memergokinya dalam wujud duyungnya.

 

Jiang Wanyin mulai berenang ke permukaan.

 

"Siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Jika dia sampai tau harus aku habisi" gumam Jiang Wanyin.

 

Langkah kaki orang itu semakin mendekat dan dekat. Jdaarrrr... tiba-tiba Jiang Wanyin menghunus Zidian ke arah orang itu. Tak ada suara, dia kemudian muncul dari dalam air untuk melihat orang yang mendekat ke arah kolam tadi.

 

Seseorang terduduk di sebelah sana. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi kaget karena tiba-tiba sesuatu menyerangnya dari dalam air. Bekas cambukan Zidian terlihat menghancurkan keramik yang ada di pinggir kolam.

 

"Nyonya, kenapa anda bisa disini" suara Jiang Wanyin terdengar sangat menakutkan, wajahnya ditutupi ekspresi gelap. Ekornya telah kembali menjadi kaki, dia naik dari dari dalam kolam. 

 

"Sa... sa... saya hanya mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, saya hanya memeriksanya" suara Zangse Sanren terbata-bata dan sedikit gemetar masih dengan posisi terduduk, wajahnya benar-benar seperti ketakutan melihat sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

 

"Apa anda melihat kejadian tadi (saat dia berubah menjadi duyung)" tanya Jiang Wanyin berjalan mendekat dengan cambuk Zidian yang terus mendesis.

 

"Saya tidak melihat apa pun, sungguh" kata Zangse Sanren dengan suara gemetar.

 

"Ho... benarkah begitu" Jiang Wanyin mengeratkan genggaman pada Zidian dan melilitkan sebagian ke tangan satunya, menariknya di depan dada dengan menyeringai.

 

"Kalau begitu, saya peringatkan anda, lebih baik anda melupakan hal ini atau..."

 

"Zidian" ucap Cangse Sanren dengan mata melebar. Langkah Jiang Wanyin terhenti.

 

"Bukankah itu Zidian" Zangse Sanren menunjuk cambuk yang bercahaya itu.

 

"Sepertinya anda cukup tau tentang banyak hal nyonya" ucap Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Jadi benar, itu Zidian yang asli?" ucap Zangse Sanren seperti tidak percaya. Jiang Wanyin berubah menatapnya dengan bingung.

 

"Bagaimana bisa Zidian ada padamu? Bukan kah itu milik kaisar Wei Changze? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Cangse Sanren dengan mata membelalak. Jiang Wanyin terdiam melihatnya.

 

"Bagaimana bisa dia tau ini milik ayah, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?" ucap Jiang Wanyin dalam hati. Alisnya mengkerut, raut wajahnya menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

 

* * *

 

To be continued.....

 


	6. Chapter VI

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, air muka Jiang Wanyin semakin gelap. Apa hubungan orang ini sebenarnya dengan ayahnya? Kenapa dia tau tentang zidian dan bangsa duyung? Banyak pertanyaan melintas di benaknya. Dia melangkah maju dengan langkah berat, sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Sontak kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

 

"Siapa" Cangse Sanren langsung berdiri dari keterkejutannya. Jiang Wanyin juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengembalikan zidian ke bentuk semula.

 

"Ibu, ibu, buka kan pintu, ini aku" suara seorang memanggil dari luar. Cangse Sanren bergegas menuju pintu depan, sementara itu Jiang Wanyin kembali ke kamar tamu.

 

Ketika pintu terbuka tiga orang berdiri disana.

 

"Yanli, Zixuan, kenapa datang selarut ini?" Cangse Sanren terkejut melihat mereka datang di tengah malam.

 

"Ah... maaf ibu, A Ling terlalu asik bermain di Gusu sampai kami terlambat kembali, dan di tengah jalan ban mobil kami pecah jadi karena rumah masih jauh kami memutuskan untuk menginap disini" kata Jiang Yanli.

 

"Ayo masuk, masuk" Cangse Sanren buru-buru menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Jiang Yanli membawa beberapa barang di tangan, sementara itu Jin Zixuan menggendong Jin Ling yang tertidur di punggungnya. Zangse Sanren langsung memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk mempersiapkan kamar Jiang Yanli.

 

"Maaf ibu, sepertinya kami mengganggu istirahat mu" kata Jin Zixuan.

 

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian kapan saja" jawab Cangse Sanren.

 

"Ibu sepertinya sedang ada tamu untuk malam ini?" kata Jiang Yanli melihat ke arah Jiang Wanyin yang keluar dari kamar tamu.

 

"Ah... iya, dia orang yang menyelamatkan ibu tadi sore ketika diserang beberapa orang di Yunmeng"

 

"Apa, ibu diserang" Jiang Yanli terkejut.

 

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyerang ibu, katakan. Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua" kata Jin Zixuan marah.

 

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu tidak apa-apa. Ibu juga tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kalian bawa A Ling ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali" Cangse Sanren melihat ke arah Jin Ling yang terlelap di sofa.

 

"Baik ibu" kata Jiang Yanli dan Jin Zixuan membawa Jin Ling ke kamar.

 

"Kalian juga beristirahatlah"

 

Mereka berdua menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Tak berapa lama Jin Zixuan keluar lagi dari dalam kamar. Disana, di ruang tamu dia mendapati Cangse Sanren bersama orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

 

"Maaf nyonya saya telah membuat keributan" kata Jiang Wanyin dengan nada menyesal.

 

"A... tidak tuan, saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena mengejutkan anda"

 

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf"

 

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Zixuan, kau kembali?" Cangse Sanren mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jin Zixuan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

 

"Iya, ibu. Tuan muda terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ibu kami" Jin Zixuan memberi hormat pada Jiang Wanyin, kemudian duduk di sebelah Cangse Sanren.

 

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah besar. Saya kebetulan lewat saat itu" jawab Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong tuan muda ini siapa dan dari mana. Karena tadi anda pingsan saya tidak sempat bertanya" kata Cangse Sanren.

 

"Saya Jiang Wanyin dari Yunmeng"

 

Mendengar nama belakang Jiang Wanyin Cangse Sanren sedikit terkejut. Sementara itu Jin Zixuan menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jiang Wanyin dengan sedikit aneh, tapi beberapa saat kemudian kembali normal.

 

"Saya Cangse Sanren dan ini menantu saya Jin Zixuan. Sepertinya anda orang baru di Yunmeng, karena kebetulan saya sering kesana dan belum pernah melihat seseorang seperti anda"

 

"Iya, anda benar. Saya memang baru beberapa minggu ini di Yunmeng. Jadi masih sering tersesat, dan kebetulan melihat anda diganggu jadi saya tidak bisa tinggal diam"

 

"Ibu, kenapa bisa ada di Yunmeng? Bukan kah ibu sebelumnya ada di Yunping?" tanya Jin Zixuan berbalik ke arah Cangse Sanren.

 

"Bukan apa-apa. Ibu hanya kebetulan ingin mampir dan mengunjungi makam seseorang disana"

 

"Ah pasti itu mantan pemimpin sekte dan istrinya nyonya Yu" kata Jin Zixuan. Cangse Sanren menunduk sedih. Sementara itu Jiang Wanyin terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

 

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat" kata Cangse Sanren.

 

"Oh iya, tuan muda Jiang anda tidak perlu khawatir. Besok saya akan menyuruh sopir saya mengantar anda kembali ke Yunmeng" Cangse Sanren melirik Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Ah terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan"

 

"Baiklah, mari kita istirahat" kata Jin Zixuan mengantar Cangse Sanren dan menganggukkan kepala pada Jiang Wanyin.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan paginya, Jiang Wanyin diantar kembali ke Yunmeng oleh pengawal Cangse Sanren. Tepat ketika dia sampai di depan gerbang, seseorang dengan terburu-buru datang menghampirinya.

 

"Tuan muda, tuan muda, anda dari mana saja? Saya sangat khawatir, ketika pelayan mengatakan anda tidak kembali sampai pagi tadi" kata Meng Yao dengan wajah cemas.

 

"Aku hanya tersesat dan tidak menemukan jalan kembali, itu saja" jawab Jiang Wanyin dengan acuh tak acuh.

 

"Tuan muda, saya harap lain kali anda tidak pergi sendirian lagi. Di Yunmeng saat ini masih tidak aman karena beberapa hal. Jadi saya mohon, tetaplah bawa pengawal bersama anda"

 

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kau pikir aku siapa? Aku tidak takut dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu"

 

"Tapi, tapi, tuan muda saya tetap khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada anda. Jika itu terjadi saya tidak tau harus berkata apa pada baginda"

 

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa"

 

Jiang Wanyin dan Meng Yao terus mengobrol sampai ke dalam rumah.

 

"Bagaimana kabar tentang perkembangan pencarian kakak? Apa sudah ada petunjuk?" tanya Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Maaf tuan muda, kami belum mendapatkan informasi apa pun sampai saat ini" kata Meng Yao menundukkan kepala. Jiang Wanyin terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya.

 

"Lanjutkan pencarian, kalau perlu tambahkan lebih banyak orang untuk mencari" kata Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Baik tuan muda. Ah ada yang ingin saya sampaikan juga pada tuan muda"

 

"Apa, cepat katakan?"

 

"Kita mendapat undangan jamuan makan malam dari pemimpin perusahaan Gusu Lan yang akan diadakan lusa untuk pembukaan pembukaan panti sosial hasil kerja sama beberapa perusahaan, termasuk perusahaan kita. Apa anda akan pergi?" kata Meng Yao.

 

"Dimana itu diadakan?"

 

"Di rumah utama pemimpin Gusu Lan, Gusu"

 

Mendengar hal itu, Jiang Wanyin tersentak dan langsung menyetujui untuk pergi. Dia berpikir mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menemukan kakaknya, seperti yang sebelumnya disebutkan Meng Yao bahwa dia melihat kakaknya pangeran Wei di rumah pemimpin Gusu Lan. Sepintas terlihat senyum di bibirnya mengingat hal itu berharap semoga dia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya sesegera mungkin.

 

* * *

 

Lan Wangji duduk di meja kerjanya sedang membaca beberapa surat dan dokumen. Lan Sizhui berdiri di depannya dengan sikap siap.

 

"Sizhui kenapa kau terus berdiri disana? Kenapa tidak duduk" kata Lan Wangji.

 

"Tidak apa-apa HanGuang Jun, aku akan menunggu sampai anda selesai membaca suratnya" jawab Lan Sizhui dengan sopan.

 

"Hmmm... Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Duduk lah dan bermain saja bersama mereka" Lan Wangji melirik ke arah Wei Ying dan Lan Jingyi yang sedang bermain kartu di meja tamu.

 

"Yei.... Aku menang" teriak Lan Jingyi.

 

"Hah..... aku kalah lagi" Wei Ying mendengus pelan.

 

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya senior Wei, sepertinya anda kurang beruntung kali ini" Lan Jingyi tertawa bangga. Lan Sizhui menutupi wajahnya dan menghembus napas pelan.

 

"Jingyi..." suara Sizhui menegurnya yang tertawa cukup keras.

 

"Ada apa Sizhui?" jawab Lan Jingyi dengan bersemangat. Lan Sizhui menatapnya tegas.

 

"Sizhui, jangan cemberut begitu. Kemarilah dan ikut bergabung bersama kami" kata Wei Ying mulai bermain lagi.

 

"Ah" Lan Sizhui tersentak dan melihat lagi ke arah Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Lan Sizhui akhirnya menyerah dan ikut duduk bersama Wei Ying dan Lan Jingyi.

 

"Sizhui... bagaimana ini, aku sudah kalah tiga kali" kata Wei Ying dengan nada sedih.

 

"Ha ha senior Wei sepertinya anda memang tidak berbakat" Lan Jingyi tertawa lagi.

 

"Hmmmm.... Anda seharusnya tidak memakai kartu yang itu, atau anda kan kalah lagi" Lan Sizhui mengambil salah satu kartu yang ada di tangan Wei Ying, meletakkannya di atas meja.

 

"Lihat" kata Lan Sizhui.

 

"Wah.... Kau benar sekali. Ha ha... kali ini aku menang Jingyi, terimalah hukumanmu" Wei Ying menjentikkan jarinya di kening Lan Jingyi dan menyentilnya. Lan Jingyi mengaduh kesakitan dengan bekas merah di dahinya.

 

"Ah.... Sizhui... kenapa kau membantunya, bukan kah itu curang" Lan Jingyi mendengus mengusap keningnya.

 

"Ha ha... tidak apa-apa, terimakasih Sizhui" Wei Ying menepuk pundak Lan Sizhui. Lan Wangji yang melihat tingkah mereka menjadi tersenyum.

 

"Lan Zhan, kau mau ikut bergabung" kata Wei Ying.

 

"Tidak, kalian Lanjutkan saja" jawab Lan Wangji terus memeriksa surat dan dokumennya, namun beberapa saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti di salah satu surat.

 

"Sizhui kapan acara penjamuan pembukaan panti sosial akan dilakukan?" tanya Lan Wangji.

 

"Lusa, dan Zewu Jun meminta saya untuk menanyakan apakah anda akan datang?" kata Lan Sizhui. Lan Wangji terdiam sesaat.

 

"Acara penjamuan? Apa disana akan ada banyak makanan" sahut Wei Ying.

 

"Tentu saja senior Wei, disana akan ada banyak sekali makanan dan juga kue, dan tentu saja semuanya enak, jika ada sayap ayam pasti akan lebih enak lagi" kata Lan Jingyi semangat. Mata Wei Ying berbinar mendengarnya.

 

"Lan Zhan... ayo pergi, ayo kita pergi. Aku mau kue..." kata Wei Ying.

 

"Tapi" kata Lan Wangji agak ragu.

 

"Ayolah... aku mohon" Wei Ying mulai merengek.

 

"HanGuang Jun" Lan Sizhui meliriknya. Lan Wangji menghela napas dan berkata,

 

"Huh... baiklah, kita pergi".

 

"Yei... kue...." Wei Ying bersorak dengan semangat, melakukan tos dengan Lan Jingyi.

 

"Sizhui" Lan Wangji melirik Lan Sizhui dan dia langsung mengerti maksudnya.

 

"Baiklah, saya akan mengabari Zewu Jun" kata Lan Sizhui.

 

Lan Wangji sebenarnya berniat untuk tidak hadir di acara tersebut karena beberapa alasan. Tetapi Wei Ying ingin menghadirinya, mau tidak mau dia tidak bisa menolaknya, karena beberapa hari ini dia membuatnya terkurung di mansion sendirian karena beberapa urusan pekerjaan. Lan Wangji memiliki firasat seperti merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, akan tetapi dia mencoba menampiknya dan memilih untuk memperketat penjagaan terhadap Wei Ying ketika berada di luar.

 

* * *

 

To be continue...

 


	7. Chapter VII

Langit malam itu begitu cerah dihiasi bintang dan bulan sabit yang membentuk lengkungan seperti senyum. Kediaman utama Gusu Lan begitu terang malam itu. Orang-orang datang satu persatu dan memasuki sebuah aula yang cukup megah. Aula berhiaskan warna biru dan putih yang mendominasi membuat takjub siapa saja yang hadir. Malam itu adalah acara penjamuan untuk pembukaan panti sosial yang baru selesai dibangun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 

Setelah beberapa saat dan tamu-tamu sudah banyak yang hadir, acara malam itu pun segera dimulai. Suasana cukup ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan santai para tamu. Rata-rata mereka adalah pemimpin atau perwakilan dari perusahaan mereka masing-masing yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembangunan panti sosial. Sesaat kemudian suasana menjadi hening. 

 

Lan Xichen selaku tuan rumah dan pemimpin Gusu Lan memasuki aula, di belakang Lan Xichen, diikuti Lan Wangji. Mereka berdua datang dan berjalan menuruni tangga yang berada di tengah-tengah aula. Semua mata secara serentak tertuju pada The Twin Jades of Lan itu. Mengenakan setelan yang sama, dengan gradasi warna biru dan putih mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar bercahaya seperti sepasang giok memukau para tamu. Terlebih beberapa tamu wanita yang hadir pada malam itu seperti ingin bersorak ketika keduanya muncul.

 

Lan Xichen dengan senyum khasnya mengucapkan selamat datang dan memberi bebrapa sambutan untuk membuka acara. Setelah itu, dia mulai berbaur dan menyapa beberapa tamu. Sementara itu, Lan Wangji berbalik tepat sebelum para tamu wanita mulai mengelilingi mereka.

 

"Xiong zhang, aku pergi dulu mencari Wei Ying" kata Lan Wangji.

 

"Baiklah" Lan Xichen melanjutkan menyapa para tamu. Wei Ying memang tidak bersama Lan Wangji saat itu, karena harus membuka acara bersama Lan Xichen. Awalnya dia menolak, namun Lan Xichen terus mendesaknya dengan alasan mereka berdua adalah tuan rumah dan harus membuka acara secara bersama.

 

Lan Wangji berkeliling aula beberapa kali mencari Wei Ying. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada tiga orang yang sedang asik di depan meja jamuan. Mereka tentu saja adalah Wei Ying, Lan Sizhui dan Lan Jingyi. Lan Wangji memang menyerahkan Wei Ying pada kedua anak itu, selain mereka berdua Lan Wangji tidak mempercayai siapapun untuk menjaga Wei Ying, walaupun sebelumnya Lan Xichen menawarkan beberapa pengawal. Tentu saja Lan Wangji menolaknya.

 

Bukan tanpa alasan, selain karena khawatir tentang identitas Wei Ying, Lan Wangji juga melihat Wei Ying sudah begitu dekat dengan kedua anak itu sehingga dia memilihnya.

 

Wei Ying dan Lan Jingyi sedang asik mengisi piring mereka masing-masing dengan berbagai hidangan yang ada. Sementara itu Lan Sizhui justru terlihat pasrah tak bisa mengatasi dua orang di sampingnya.

 

"Jingyi, kau harus makan yang lain juga. Jangan isi semua piringmu dengan sayap ayam" kata Lan Sizhui.

 

"Kenapa tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan ini" Lan Jingyi masih bersemangat mengisi piringnya.

 

"Senior Wei, kau juga jangan isi piringmu dengan kue semua" kata Lan Sizhui dengan nada lemah, namun tiba-tiba dia tersentak, ketika seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang.

 

"HanGuang Jun" kata Lan Sizhui.

 

Lan Wangji tersenyum ke arah Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi seketika berhenti mengisi piringnya. Dia melirik malu-malu ke arah Lan Wangji.

 

"He he, HanGuang Jun, maaf" kata Lan Jingyi.

 

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan" Wei Ying menarik lengan baju Lan Wangji sampai dia membungkuk ke arah Wei Ying.

 

"Ada ap...."

 

"Aaaaaaeeemmmmm" tiba-tiba Wei Ying memasukkan sesendok kue penuh krim ke mulut Lan Wangji.

 

"Bagaimana, enak kan?" Wei Ying tersenyum ke arahnya. Lan Wangji terkejut dan sesaat kemudian menelan kue di mulutnya. Beberapa krim menempel di sudut bibir Lan Wangji, Wei Ying membersihkan dengan jarinya kemudian memakan sendiri krim itu.

 

Lan Jingyi dan Lan Sizhui tertegun melihat mereka berdua. Sayap ayam yang berada di mulut Lan Jingyi terjatuh dan memercikkan beberapa saus. Ketika tersadar dia langsung mencoba membersihkannya. Sementara itu Lan Sizhui memalingkan wajah yang mulai memerah.

 

"Nah Sizhui, kau juga cobalah. Kue ini enak" Wei Ying mencoba menarik Lan Sizhui yang masih tertegun, memegang kursi rodanya dari belakang.

 

"A.... tidak, tidak senior Wei, terimakasih" jawab Lan Sizhui. Lan Wangji juga berdiri setelah menghabiskan kue yang disuapi oleh Wei Ying sembari memalingkan pandangan.

 

Lan Jingyi hendak mengambil sayap ayam lagi untuk mengalihkan suasana, tapi tiba-tiba sumpitnya bertemu dengan sumpit lain yang hendak mengambil sayap ayam yang dia akan ambil. Lan Jingyi mengangkat kepalanya sebelum seseorang berteriak di depannya.

 

"Ahhhh..... kalian" suara orang itu.

 

"Kau lagi, lepaskan, ini punyaku" balas Lan Jingyi.

 

"Kau yang harusnya lepaskan, aku yang lebih dulu mengincar ini" jawab orang itu.

 

"Tuan muda Jin, anda datang juga?" sapa Lan Sizhui.

 

"Tentu saja, orang tuaku datang, jadi aku ikut. Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah" kata Jin Ling.

 

"Hah, bilang saja kau kesepian" Lan Jingyi mengambil kesempatan mengambil sayap ayam dari Jin Ling.

 

"Hei kau" teriak Jin Ling. Lan Jingyi menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya. Wajah Jin Ling memerah karena kesal.

 

"A... a... tuan muda Jin, tenanglah. Ini sayap ayam untukmu" Lan Sizhui menyodorkan sepiring sayap ayam lain pada Jin Ling.

 

"Huh" Jin Ling mendengus kesal pada Lan Jingyi, dan mengambil piring yang diberikan Lan Sizhui. Sementara itu, Wei Ying masih memaksa Lan Wangji untuk memakan kue lebih banyak lagi.

 

* * *

 

Di tempat lain, Lan Xichen masih berkeliling menyapa para tamu yang hadir. Dengan senyum khasnya dia menciptakan suasana bersahaja. Tamu-tamu wanita semakin banyak mengelilinginya. Mereka mencoba mendekati bahkan menggoda pemimpin Gusu Lan tersebut. Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja. 

 

Mengetahui Lan Xichen yang masih single tentu saja banyak yang mengincarnya. Selain tampan dan kaya, dia juga punya kepribadian yang bagus. Bahkan sudah banyak rekan-rekan bisnisnya menawarkan putri-putri mereka pada Lan Xichen, namun ditolaknya dengan halus. Begitu pun dengan Lan Wangji, perlakuan yang mereka terima tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja Lan Wangji lebih bersikap dingin terhadap wanita. Namun itu tak menghalangi niat mereka untuk mendekati Twin Jades of Lan itu.

 

Lan Xichen semakin kesulitan melarikan diri karena semakin banyak yang mengelilinginya. Namun dia tetap menghadapi mereka semua dengan senyuman. Sampai dia mendegar suara seseorang memanggil dan berpikir itu kesempatan untuk kabur.

 

"Pemimpin Lan" seseorang memanggil Lan Xichen.

 

"Ah... perwakilan Yunmeng Jiang" balasnya, kemudian mengatakan permisi kepada para tamu wanita. Mereka menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa, namun tidak cukup berani untuk menghentikannya.

 

"Bagaimana kabar anda, sepertinya anda sedang sibuk" kata Meng Yao.

 

"Ah tidak, tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah hadir" sapa Lan Xichen.

 

"Kebetulan sekali pemimpin Lan, saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada anda"

 

"Siapa"

 

"Perkenalkan, ini anak dari pemimpin perusahaan kami. Kebetulan dia sedang berkunjung jadi saya membawanya kesini"

 

Lan Xichen melirik ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

 

"Ah... bukankan anda tuan muda yang berkelahi waktu itu" kata Lan Xichen. 

 

"Berkelahi" kata Meng Yao terkejut.

 

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya Lan Xichen tersenyum.

 

"Saya baik-baik saja, terimakasih untuk yang waktu itu" wajah Jiang Wanyin agak masam.

 

"Waktu itu saya belum sempat tau nama anda karena terburu-buru. Saya tidak menyangka, anda ternyata adalah putra dari rekan kami. Perkenalkan saya Lan Xichen, pemimpin dari Gusu Lan. Selamat datang"

 

"Saya Jiang Wanyin" jawab Jiang Wanyin dengan singkat.

 

"Tuan muda Jiang sepertinya sedang gelisah, ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Lan Xichen.

 

"Tidak terimakasih, maaf" Jiang Wangyin memberi hormat.

 

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Lan Xichen tersenyum. Namun diam-diam menatap ke arah Jiang Wanyin.

 

"Dia adalah pemuda yang mengendalikan zidian. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi. Siapa sangka dia merupakan anak dari pemimpin Yunmeng Jiang, sepertinya ini cukup menarik, sebuah kebetulan yang tak terduga" pikir Lan Xichen.

 

Jiang Wanyin memang terlihat gelisah, sedari tadi tidak bisa tenang. Itu karena dari pertama kali memasuki aula penjamuan, dia langsung merasakan aura keberadaan kakaknya yang terasa begitu kuat. Dia memutar pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari. Namun belum juga bisa menemukan sosoknya.

 

"Dimana, kakak dimana? Auranya terasa sangat kuat, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya" gumam Jiang Wanyin semakin gelisah. Dengan banyak orang di aula itu tentu saja tidak mudah menemukannya. Terlebih dia juga harus menjaga sikapnya sebagai putra dari pemimpin perusahaan Yunmeng Jiang.

 

Dia sangat tidak fokus ketika diajak berbicara oleh Lan Xichen. Sehingga hanya mengiyakan saja.

 

"Tuan muda Jiang" suara Lan Xichen mengejutkannya.

 

"Ah, ada apa"

 

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Lan Xichen terlihat agak cemas. Namun belum sempat menjawab, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan seorang tamu.

 

"Aaaaaaahhh.... Seseorang, tolong ada yang terluka" teriak salah seorang tamu. Lan Xichen langsung berbalik menuju arah suara itu. Jiang Wanyin juga menyusulnya ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

 

Disana, Lan Wangji terduduk dengan pakaian berlumuran darah. Dia mendekap seseorang di lengannya, mencoba membangunkan dengan memanggil namanya.

 

"Didi, apa yang terjadi" Lan Xichen langsung duduk, wajahnya begitu cemas.

 

"Wei Ying, dia terkena tembakan, seseorang telah menembaknya" suara Lan Wangji bergetar memegang erat tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya.

 

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi" Lan Xichen terkejut.

 

"Penjaga, segera periksa seluruh area, temukan orang itu" perintah Lan Xichen dengan berteriak.

 

Tak berapa lama, Jiang Wanyin muncul menyusul Lan Xichen, dengan susah payah membelah kerumunan tamu yang berkumpul. Ketika dia telah berhasil menembus kerumunan itu, dia langsung terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

 

Badannya seketika kaku dan bergetar. Matanya melebar seakan tak percaya melihat sosok yang terbaring disana, sebelum dia tiba-tiba berteriak dengan nada serak.

 

"Kakak"

 

* * *

 

To be continue.....

 


End file.
